Brèves de comptoir
by laitue
Summary: Un recueil de one-shots et de drabbles sur la bande du Devil's Nest. Au programme : tout un ramassis de conneries, des délires avec des poules et la série des "On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus chez soi". Enjoy ! Rating : de K à T
1. Ce n'est qu'un jeu

**Titre** : Ce n'est qu'un jeu  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dolchatte, Kimblee, les autres du Devil's Nest (en spectateurs)

**Pairing **: Dolchatte X Kimblee  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa, d'ailleurs c'est triste j'aurais bien voulu de Dol' comme toutou ^^  
**Résumé** : Mais à quoi joue Dolchatte avec Kimblee ?

* * *

Kimblee se trouvait dans les sous-sols du Devil's Nest à faire exploser divers objets qui encombraient la cave. Il aurait préféré se faire la main sur quelque chose de plus gros mais l'autre grand couillon d'homonculus refusait catégoriquement qu'il fasse exploser ses chères chimères. Après avoir réduit en miettes une chaise branlante, l'alchimiste qui se sentait observé depuis quelques minutes tourna la tête vers le seuil de la pièce. En découvrant Dolchatte qui le fixait intensément, l'Ecarlate esquissa un rictus malveillant.

_« T'as un problème le clebs ? »_

Le blond ne répondit pas et continua à dévisager le brun.

_« Quoi ?! Greed t'as envoyé me chercher ? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ? »_

A ces mots la chimère jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de reprendre sa contemplation de l'alchimiste en se mordant la lèvre. Kimblee commençait à être agacé par l'attitude de l'homme-chien : qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de le mater comme ça ?!

_« Bon tu me dis ce que tu veux ou tu dégages, compris abruti ?»_

Dolchatte ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça il s'approcha avec précaution et se planta juste devant lui pour plonger son regard dans les yeux d'or de l'Ecarlate. Celui-ci leva les mains d'un air menaçant mais le blond ne se laissa pas démonter et continua son observation attentive de l'alchimiste. Au bout d'une demi-douzaine de minutes de silence particulièrement gênantes pour l'Ecarlate qui ne savait plus quoi faire face à cette situation, Dolchatte prit une profonde inspiration avant de se pencher vers le brun et…

**SMACK**

Kimblee ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés en portant doucement le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, là où la chimère venait juste de poser les lèvres. Il releva la tête et fixa le blond d'un air ahuri. Celui-ci déglutit face au regard de l'alchimiste alors que ses joues viraient au cramoisi.

_« Mais…que…t'es malade ?! Attends là tu rougis en plus ? Je vais te donner une bonne raison de rougir moi !!! »_

**……**

Dans la salle principale du Devil's Nest, Greed et ses chimères bavardaient joyeusement autour d'une bière quand Dolchatte fit une entrée fracassante, courant à toute vitesse, poursuivi par un alchimiste furieux.

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE JOUE A ACTION OU VERITE AVEC VOUS M'SIEUR GREEEEEEEED !!!! »_


	2. L’Avidité a des limites quand même !

**Titre** : L'Avidité a des limites quand même !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed et Bedo  
**Pairing **: légère allusion Greed X Kimblee  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages viennent de Fullmetal Alchemist et ne sont par conséquent pas à moi  
**Résumé** : Greed se rend compte grâce à Bedo que finalement il ne veut pas tout.

* * *

Greed avait toujours tout voulu : l'argent, les femmes, le pouvoir, la gloire, l'immortalité… Il en était même arrivé à désirer les faveurs de Kimblee qu'il était parvenu à obtenir après une centaine d'explosions dévastatrices.

Pourtant à ce moment précis il commençait à se dire que son avidité avait quand même des limites.

L'homonculus plongea ses yeux violets dans les yeux de l'homme-lézard qui le fixait en affichant un sourire ravi, puis il baissa la tête vers l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains.

_« Et donc…c'est…pour moi ?  
__-Oui, j'ai tricoté ce pull exprès pour vous M'sieur Greed. »_

L'Avide leva l'immonde bout de tissu vert bouteille orné de pompons mauves pour l'examiner à la lumière avec un air dubitatif.

Oui maintenant il en était sûr : il existait dans ce monde des choses dont il ne voulait pas !

* * *

_J'ai réussi à faire trés court là ^^_

Alors on m' a demandé ce que signifiait le titre de ce recueil : bréves de comptoir. Alors déjà j'ai choisi le mot "bréves" parce que c'est un recueil de one-shot et drabbles donc des trucs brefs. Ensuite "Les Brèves de Comptoir" _sont des citations authentiques recueillies dans la vie de tous les jours surtout dans les bars et bistrots (voir l'article de wikipéda pour plus d'infos, c'est intéressant) donc comme le Devil's Nest est avant tout un bar j'ai trouvé que ce titre collait pas mal. Voilà ;)_


	3. Matelas à eau

**Titre** : Matelas à eau  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages :** :Greed et Kimblee  
**Pairing : **Greed X Kimblee  
**Rating** : T (j'ai mis T parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quel rating mettre pour un Yaoi Greed/Kim mais c'est assez soft quand même)  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun des deux psychopathes ne m'appartient…quel dommage ! Enfin surtout pour moi, pour eux ça vaut mieux XD  
**Résumé** : Greed a fait l'acquisition d'un matelas à eau et souhaite le tester avec son Kimichou

* * *

_« KIMBLEE !!! »_

C'était le cri d'un homonculus en rut qui retentit dans la salle principale du Devil's Nest. Tandis que les chimères présentes détournaient très vite le regard, l'alchimiste tentait de se débarrasser des mains baladeuses qui venaient d'apparaître comme par enchantement autour de sa taille.

_« Bordel mais lâche moi ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?  
__-A ton avis Kim ? _lui susurra Greed à l'oreille.  
_-Mais t'es chiant ! J'ai pas envie alors fous moi la paix !  
__-Sauf que moi je VEUX que tu viennes dans ma chambre alors tu viens dans ma chambre ! Allez viens, j'ai un truc génial à te montrer ! »_

Et l'Avide, ne tenant pas compte des récriminations agacées de l'Ecarlate, l'attrapa par la ceinture et entreprit de le trainer jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, il ferma soigneusement la porte et se retourna vers son amant, son éternel sourire de requin accroché aux lèvres.

**BOUM**

_« Roooh Kim ! T'es pas gentil ! _le taquina l'homonculus en se reconstituant.  
_-Tu me gonfles Greed : j'ai dit non !  
__-Mais ça va être amusant : j'ai un nouveau jouet ! Tu ne veux pas essayer MON nouveau jouet Kim ?  
__-Un nouveau jouet ?_ interrogea l'alchimiste mi-inquiet, mi-intrigué.  
_-Ouais un nouveau jouet ! »_

A ces mots l'Avide le poussa brusquement et l'alchimiste atterrit sur le lit avec un air surpris : la chute avait été moins dure que prévue. Kimblee resta étendu sur le dos en se demandant pourquoi son corps ballotait comme s'il était couché sur de la gelée. Greed lui lança un sourire enthousiaste avant de sauter à son tour sur le lit qui se mit à tanguer de plus belle.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?_ articula l'humain en se retournant pour examiner le meuble sur lequel ils étaient allongés.  
_-C'est un matelas à eau.  
__-Un matelas à eau ?  
__-Ouais un matelas à eau ! Y a de l'eau à l'intérieur du coup ça fait comme si on flottait. C'est drôle non ? Puis ça provoque des sensations plutôt inattendues, tu ne trouves pas ? _s'enquit l'homonculus d'une voix charmeuse en se rapprochant.  
_-Il faut reconnaître que c'est plutôt divertissant. » _répliqua l'alchimiste en le rejetant avec une grimace espiègle.

Ils s'amusèrent à s'attraper et se repousser, vacillant au gré des mouvements du matelas, avant de finalement s'allonger côte à côte pour se laisser bercer par les remous de l'eau. Greed passa une main dans les cheveux de Kimblee en se redressant sur un coude avec un sourire aguicheur. Celui-ci répondit par un regard ennuyé.

_« J'ai dis non.  
__-Oui mais ici c'est moi qui décide. Et je VEUX un câlin. »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'Avide bondit sur l'humain et s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre tout en immobilisant ses bras d'une main pour éviter d'avoir à subir une explosion. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air lascif avant de se pencher sur l'alchimiste pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille tandis que sa main libre s'aventurait sous sa chemise. Kimblee répliqua par un mouvement brusque du bassin qui manqua de désarçonner l'homonculus. Greed releva la tête et durcit sa main avant de tapoter doucement le nez de son amant du bout d'une griffe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ces manières. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa main en carbone, il esquissa un sourire pervers quand une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit : il entreprit donc de déchirer les vêtements de l'homme couché sous lui à l'aide de ses griffes. L'Ecarlate, furieux de voir son costume mis en pièce, commença à se débattre et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Greed glissa et érafla une bonne partie du matelas qui se mit à fuir abondamment.

_« MON matelas !!!  
__-Ah…ça fallait s'y attendre avec tes sales pattes griffues.  
__-KIMBLEE ! T'as abimé MON matelas !  
__-Hé ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui possèdes de véritables lames de rasoir au bout des mains. Puis t'as vu l'état de ma chemise aussi ?!  
__-…  
__-Allez fais pas la gueule ! On t'en rachètera un autre de matelas à eau.  
__-Y a intérêt ! _marmonna Greed avec une moue boudeuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'alchimiste avant d'ajouter en le projetant sur le sol trempé : _Et en attendant t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner ! »_

* * *

_On dit merci à Docteur House (et Wilson surtout) pour m'avoir inspiré ce one-shot sur le thème du matelas à eau. C'était mon premier yaoi, faut fêter ça (ou pas) j'ai fini par succomber ^^_

_PS : Matsuyama m'a attrapée ! Donc voilà maintenant tout le monde connait mon gros point faible : les accents ! J'ai jamais su comment m'en sortir avec ces maudits trucs donc malgré tout mes efforts (et l'aide de mon correcteur orthographique) y en a toujours qui arrivent à m'avoir ! Franchement les accents c'est ma hantise, enfin ça et les verbes dont la terminaison est "ai"/"ais". Faut que je trouve de l'aide pour combattre ce fléau ^^_


	4. On a toujours besoin d’un homonculus

**Titre** : On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus chez soi !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed et Urichi  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Encore et toujours pas à moi, on aura fini par le comprendre.  
**Résumé** : Un homonculus c'est pratique parce que ça peut servir à plein de trucs et ça Urichi l'a bien compris !

* * *

Urichi affichait une mine ennuyée depuis une dizaine de minutes : assis au comptoir, il essayait désespérément, en faisant jouer ses épaules et craquer sa nuque, de mettre fin à cette sensation qui le gênait sans y parvenir. Il poussa un soupir agacé et tourna la tête vers le canapé où Greed se prélassait en bonne compagnie. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers l'homonculus avec un sourire enchanté.

_« Hé patron ! Je peux vous demander un service ?  
__-Hum…pourquoi pas, _accorda l'Avide après un temps de réflexion.  
_-Cool ! Vous pouvez vous lever et faire votre truc avec votre main ?  
__-Pardon ?  
__-Ouais votre truc avec votre main en carbone avec les griffes, toussa ! »_

Greed haussa un sourcil intrigué puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, lâcha les jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient pour se lever et faire ce que lui demandait sa chimère. Urichi s'empara de la main de son patron dés qu'elle se fût durcie et pourvue de griffes acérées et, poussant un soupir de satisfaction, il commença à se gratter le dos avec.

_« Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! _rugit l'homonculus en retirant vivement sa main.  
_-Euh…ben mon dos me démangeait atrocement alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez…enfin…_tenta d'expliquer l'homme-crocodile avec une voix qui se faisait de moins en moins rassurée.  
_-Parce que tu crois peut-être que mes griffes sont un grattoir ?!  
__-Ben…je…  
__-Tu vas voir je vais te gratter moi !  
__-OUUUUAAAAAAILLLEEEEEUUUHHH !!!! »_

Greed essuya nonchalamment le sang qui maculait ses griffes après qu'il eût lacéré le dos de sa chimère puis, se drapant dans sa dignité offensée, il quitta le bar sans un regard pour le colosse qui chancelait de douleur.

_« Non mais ! »_

* * *

_Pauvre Greed il n'a pas fini de souffrir dans des histoires de ce genre, je vous le promet ! XD_


	5. L’idée de génie de Tucker

**Titre** : L'idée de génie de Tucker  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Tucker, Greed, les chimères  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Encore et toujours pas à moi  
**Résumé** : Tucker a une nouvelle idée de chimère à créer

* * *

Greed et les chimères jouaient tranquillement au poker quand Tucker, apparemment surexcité, fît son entrée dans la salle principale.

_« M'sieur Greed ! M'sieur Greed ! J'ai eu une idée de génie ! Un truc qui va révolutionner l'alchimie !  
__-Ah ouais ? Et je pourrais en profiter ?_ demanda l'Avide avec un sourire cupide.  
_-Bien sûr ! Il faut juste que vous me trouviez de nouveaux cobayes.  
__-Des cobayes ?  
__-Ben oui : pour que je puisse faire mes expériences afin de créer ma nouvelle chimère ! »_

Dolchatte poussa un grognement sonore tandis que Martel foudroya le savant fou du regard. Greed afficha une moue ennuyée en lorgnant ses comparses avant de recentrer son attention sur l'humain.

_« Tucker tu sais que je n'aime pas trop toutes ces manipulations scientifiques, _déclara l'homonculus avant de lancer un bref coup d'œil à ses hommes. _Ok, toi et ta bande de savants fous avez crée de redoutables chimères et je n'aurais jamais pu trouver mieux comme combattants. Mais maintenant faut arrêter avec ça.  
__-Ouais ! M'sieur Greed a raison : ça suffit de traiter les gens comme des rats de laboratoire ! _protesta violemment l'homme-chien.  
_-Mais M'sieur Greed ! J'ai trouvé l'idée parfaite : ça sera la chimère la plus grandiose du monde ! Ma plus grande réussite, celle qui surpassera toutes les autres !  
_L'Avide haussa un sourcil en affichant une mine sensiblement intéressée.  
_-La chimère parfaite tu dis ? Et ça sera quoi exactement ?  
__-Une chimère poule !!! » _s'exclama Tucker avec enthousiasme.

Les joueurs de poker contemplèrent d'un air abasourdi le savant fou qui semblait en plein extase.

_« Une…chimère…poule…_articula Greed  
L'humain acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-_Non mais ce n'est pas la peine Tucker : M'sieur Greed a déjà tout ce qui lui faut sous la main, _affirma nonchalamment Martel en piochant une carte. _Ici il y a déjà plein de créatures de ce genre : moitié femme, moitié dinde !  
_Roa et Dolchatte s'esclaffèrent tandis que le scientifique lançait un regard outré à la blonde.  
_-Mais ce n'est pas une blague ! Cette chimère sera vraiment la meilleure chimère possible : elle aura un bec et des serres redoutables, puis j'essayerai de la faire voler et surtout elle pondra des œufs ! »_

Les trois chimères se dévisagèrent avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. L'homonculus laissa échapper un gloussement puis il se leva pour poser son bras autour de la nuque de l'humain en hochant la tête d'un air narquois.

_« Dis moi Tucker tu ne serais pas un peu fatigué en ce moment ?  
__-Non, ça va…Enfin j'ai beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours, je suis tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de cette chimère poule.  
__-Oui je comprends, ça a l'air fantastique ! _concéda Greed en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule avec un sourire railleur_. Mais tu sais faut dormir la nuit ! »_

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Techniquement je ne suis pas sensée publier car je dois bosser sur mes trucs pour la fac mais comme ça a tendance à me souler je n'ai pas résisté. C'est vraiment trés stupide comme idée, mon cerveau doit souffrir d'un traumatisme étudiant en ce moment. Non vraiment c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dormir la nuit ! XD_


	6. On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus 2

**Titre** : On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus chez soi ! 2  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed et Kimblee  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas : le monde est vraiment trop injuste !  
**Résumé** : Un homonculus c'est pratique parce que ça peut servir à plein de trucs et ça Kimblee l'a compris aussi !

* * *

Assis au comptoir du Devil's Nest, Kimblee farfouillait distraitement dans une coupelle de noix posée devant lui. Il finit par en prendre une et, la serrant dans sa main, la fit exploser dans un discret petit boum. Rouvrant le poing, il observa la poudre de noix se répandre doucement sur le comptoir avec une moue désappointée. Il poussa un soupir en tournant la tête vers l'autre côté de la salle et esquissa un sourire lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le patron des lieux.

_« Hé Greed ! Viens voir un peu par ici !  
__-Un problème Kimblee ? _interrogea l'Avide en s'approchant.  
_-Plus maintenant, au contraire. Dis moi tu pourrais me faire ta sale gueule de Bouclier Ultime ?  
__-Ma sale gueule de Bouclier Ultime ?  
__-Ouais, tu sais ta tronche de quand tu te transforme complètement.  
__-…  
__-Allez fais pas chier : c'est juste pour vérifier un truc ! »_

Greed fixa l'Ecarlate en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer ce coup-ci, puis après un haussement d'épaules, il finit par s'exécuter. Aussitôt que l'homonculus eut pris son apparence de combat, Kimblee passa une main derrière sa tête avec un rictus cruel et l'attira brutalement vers le comptoir où il avait disposé une demi-douzaine de noix.

**BLAAAAAAAM**

Greed reprit son aspect normal en regardant l'alchimiste avec des yeux ahuris. Celui-ci se mit à séparer les fruits des coquilles avant de gober un cerneau de noix avec un sourire ravi.

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu fais un super casse-noix l'Avide ! »  
_

* * *

_J'avais bien dit que c'était Greed qui était à plaindre dans cette histoire._

_Si vous avez lu et aimé vous pouvez laisser une review.  
__D'ailleurs j'ai un petit service à demander, j'ai pas mal de choix de one-shot pour ce recueil et je ne sais pas quoi poster pour le prochain chapitre donc :  
__-si vous trouvez que Kimblee a été méchant avec Greed et qu'il mérite d'être puni tapez 1  
__-si vous voulez que Greed passe encore pour un crétin tapez 2  
__-si vous pensez que Dolchatte est trop absent et que vous souhaitez voir votre toutou préféré tapez 3  
__-si vous désirez que Martel ridiculise quelqu'un tapez 4  
__-si vous voulez voir une poule tapez 5_


	7. Poupoule

**Titre**: Poupoule  
**Auteur**: laitue  
**Personnages**: Greed, Kimblee, Martel, Dolchatte, Tucker, des poules (XD)  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, par contre cette idée à la con provient de mon cerveau malade ^^  
**Résumé**: Tucker n'en a pas fini avec ses histoires de poules, pauvre Greed

**Beta-lectrice : **Matsuyama, merci pour la correction ^^  
**Inspiratrice de l'idée : **Elisha-Chan, merci pour la petite discussion sur les poules ! XD

* * *

Greed et Kimblee se faisaient face avec l'indubitable intention de s'étriper mutuellement. L'homonculus inspira profondément avant de laisser éclater sa colère sur l'alchimiste.

_« Bordel Kimblee ! Je t'ai déjà interdit d'exploser MES maîtresses ! Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris dans cette phrase ?!  
__-Mais lâche-moi ! J'explose qui je veux et t'as aucun ordre à me donner !  
__-Oh si ! Tu m'appartiens alors tu m'obéis, et si tu continues à faire ton malin je trouverai un autre moyen de te faire entrer ça dans le crâne, quitte à utiliser la manière forte !  
__-Essayes un peu pour voir connard !  
__-KIMBLEE !!! Ne me pousses pas à bout ! Déjà que t'as osé transformer MA blonde préférée en flaque sanguinolente alors n'en rajoutes pas !  
__-Pfff ! Tu vas pas nous en chier une pendule, c'est pas les pétasses qui manquent autour de toi !  
__-C'est pas une raison ! Elles sont à moi alors on n'y touche pas ! En plus je l'aimais bien celle-là : elle avait de gros nichons et faisait super bien les massages ! Puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu lui reprochais ?  
__-Elle gloussait trop fort, ça m'agaçait.  
__-Tu déconnes ?  
__-Non. T'aimais bien ces gloussements hystériques toi ?  
__-Ben ouais, ça faisait son charme : c'était MA petite Poupoule.  
__-Pauvre chou ! C'est qu'il va finir par chialer l'Avide !  
__-La ferme ! J'en ai marre de ton insolence : tu ne fais que me désobéir et après tu oses la ramener maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas obéir !  
__-Tu rêves !  
__-C'EST UN ORDRE !!!  
__-VAS TE FAIRE VOIR !!!  
__-TU VAS T'EN PRENDRE UNE KIMBLEE !!!  
__-JE T'EMM...  
__COT COT...  
__-Hein ? T'as dis quoi ?  
__-C'est pas moi...Je pensais que c'était toi qui...  
__COOOOT COT COT COOODETTE !!! »_

Les deux bruns baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit pour découvrir une poule qui picorait le sol entre leur pieds. Relevant la tête, ils se dévisagèrent d'un air ahuri. Greed désigna silencieusement le volatile du doigt tout en esquissant une grimace étonnée et Kimblee lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là d'un haussement d'épaules. C'est à ce moment que la porte de l'arrière salle s'ouvrit brusquement laissant s'échapper des bruits de basse-cour tandis que Martel et Dolchatte se dirigeaient vers leur patron avec un visage affolé.

_« M'sieur Greed ! Y a des poules partout dans le bar ! C'est une véritable invasion !  
__-Elles s'attaquent à la bouffe dans la cuisine en plus !  
__-Mais... Elles sortent d'où ces poules ?  
__-Aucune idée, c'est comme si elles avaient décidé d'investir le Devil's Nest.  
__-Ou que quelqu'un nous en avait livré toute une cargaison.  
__-C'est débile ! Qui voudrait se faire livrer une cargaison de poules ? »_

Les trois hommes et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard de lassitude puis Greed soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_  
« TUCKER !!!! »  
_  
L'alchimiste Tisseur de Vie passa timidement la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.  
_  
« Heu...oui ?  
__-Tu peux nous expliquer ce que foutent toutes ces poules dans MON bar ?  
__-Heu...ben j'en ai acheté pour faire mes expériences mais...elles se sont comme qui dirait échappées.  
__-Sans blague ?!  
__-Oui...euh...mais vous inquiétez pas M'sieur Greed je vais les rattraper...  
__-T'as intérêt et plus vite que ça ! _hurla l'homonculus ce qui effraya la poule a ses pieds et la fit s'envoler en direction de Martel.  
_-Aie ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tiens prends ça sale piaf !  
_La chimère-serpent shoota de toutes ses forces dans le volatile qui atterri dans la tête de Kimblee.  
_-'tain fait gaffe la vipère ! Tu veux que je t'explose avec cette poule ? »_

L'Ecarlate s'empara de la volaille avec l'intention de la transformer en bombe pour la relancer sur la jeune femme mais il s'arrêta en fixant l'animal de basse-cour avec un sourire narquois. Finalement il se retourna vers l'homonculus en lui tendant le volatile.

_« Tiens Greed, c'est pour toi.  
__-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ?  
__-Ben c'est pour compenser ma connerie, t'as bien dit que tu regrettais ta Poupoule ? »_

* * *

Note de la bêta : Je sais pas pour toi, mais chez moi les poules font plutôt "codek" à la fin... ça dépend des poules, je suppose XD

* * *

Oui, elles font peut-être "codek" effectivement, en même temps je ne suis pas une pro des poules, je maitrise plus le langage chat ^^  
Bon le peuple a voté et il a eu ses poules, c'est beau la démocratie ! XD


	8. On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus 3

**Titre** : On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus chez soi ! 3  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed et Roa  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi, c'est con j'ai des travaux à faire à la maison...  
**Résumé** : Un homonculus c'est pratique parce que ça peut servir à plein de trucs et ça c'est maintenant Roa qui l'a compris !

* * *

Roa se tenait devant le pan de mur qu'il était sensé reconstruire en se grattant la tête. Il n'était pas dérangé par le fait que Greed le forcer à réparer les dégâts causés par les explosions de Kimblee mais ça aurait tout de même était plus pratique avec les outils adéquats. Tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur la manière dont il pourrait s'y prendre, l'homonculus arriva derrière lui.

_« C'est toujours pas réparé ça ?  
__-Bah non : il me manque un marteau pour planter les clous. Je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû racheter une trousse à outils.  
__-Ouais mais ça coute du fric ! Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller sans ? Je sais pas moi, avec ta masse par exemple ?  
__-C'est trop lourd : ça ne ferait que plus de dégâts. »_

Roa se tourna vers son patron avec un air ennuyé : il n'aimait pas ne pas réussir à remplir les tâches qui lui étaient confiées. Alors que Greed allait faire demi-tour en direction de la salle principale, les yeux de l'homme-taureau s'illuminèrent.

_« J'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait régler le problème Boss. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous plaise. »_

**……**

Deux heures plus tard, Roa avait fini de reconstruire le pan de mur qui avait été démoli par l'alchimiste. Fier du travail accompli, il se retourna vers son patron avec un sourire satisfait. Greed répliqua par un regard noir en frottant sa main droite.

_« Finalement on va racheter une trousse à outils : je déteste qu'on m'utilise comme marteau ! »_

* * *

_Parce que mieux qu'un Jean-Pierre un Greed ça peut tout faire ! XD_

_J'aimerais publier un chapitre des "Brèves" chaque samedi, donc (sauf probléme indépendant de ma volonté) rendez-vous samedi prochain pour une petite humiliation de Kimblee ^^_


	9. Épilation

**Titre** : Épilation  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Martel, Kimblee puis Greed à la fin (mais c'est SON bar alors c'est normal qu'il soit toujours là ^^)  
**Pairing **: D'une certaine manière on pourrait dire que c'est un Kimblee/Martel, enfin à condition d'avoir l'esprit tordu...  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Ni Martel, ni Kimblee ne sont à moi, ils appartiennent à Greed…euh non à Hiromu Arakawa.  
**Résumé** : Aujourd'hui Martel apprend à Kimblee qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle.

* * *

_« Bordel mais pourquoi elle est encore fermée cette porte ? Ça commence à me gaver cette affaire ! »_

**BOUM**

Martel fit un bond de deux mètres en entendant la serrure de la porte de la salle de bain exploser. Furieuse, elle lança un regard noir à Kimblee qui pénétrait à l'intérieur de la pièce. En constatant la présence de la jeune femme en petite culotte, tenant fermement un étrange appareil électrique à la main, l'alchimiste s'immobilisa, interloqué.

_« Ben…C'est toi qui squattait la salle de bain depuis tout à l'heure ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la vipère ?  
__-Je suis en train de m'épiler, et j'aimerais continuer à le faire tranquillement. Alors foutez le camp !  
__-Tu t'épiles ?  
__-Ouais, _la chimère lui montra l'épilateur électrique qu'elle tenait à la main pour appuyer ses propos. _Allez zou du vent !  
_Mais contrairement à ses attentes l'Écarlate resta à la fixer d'un air ahuri.  
_-Quoi ?!  
__-Euh…rien… C'est juste que ça fait bizarre.  
__-Ça vous étonne que je m'épile ?  
__-Ben ouais : je ne savais pas que tu faisais des trucs de filles, _répondit l'homme brun avant d'ajouter avec un sourire narquois : _En plus j'ai toujours cru que t'avais des écailles ! »_

Martel attrapa une bouteille de shampoing qui traînait et la lança de toutes ses forces à la tête de Kimblee qui l'esquiva d'un mouvement d'épaules. Poussant un juron d'agacement, la jeune femme se réinstalla afin de recommencer à s'épiler. Au bout de trente secondes, elle releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur l'alchimiste qui, assis sur un rebord de la baignoire, la regardait avec intérêt.

_« Mais vous allez foutre le camp, oui ?!  
__-Non, je n'ai rien à faire alors autant rester là.  
__-Mais c'est pas vrai ! _gémit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se passer l'épilateur le long du mollet avec une grimace de douleur.  
_-Tsss ! Quelle chochotte tu fais ! _ricana Kimblee.  
_-C'est loin d'être agréable je vous signale.  
__-Tu parles.  
__-On parie ?  
__-Je ne vais pas m'épiler. Je ne suis pas une gonzesse moi.  
__-Ouais je comprends : vous avez peur de souffrir…comme une gonzesse.  
__-N'importe quoi ! Je peux tout à fait endurer une épilation, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver imberbe.  
__-Chochotte ! _le nargua la chimère.  
_-Mais non ! C'est juste que…euh…je ne sais pas me servir de ce truc ! _répliqua Kimblee en pointant l'appareil du doigt.  
_-Si c'est le seul problème je peux vous le faire, sauf si vous avez trop peur.  
__-Mais je n'ai pas peur ! Je refuse juste que tu me touches avec tes sales pattes de chimère et… Roooh et puis merde ! Vas-y avec ton truc, je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas un lâche.  
__-Ok. Mais vous ne m'explosez pas, hein ?  
__-Promis.»_

Martel se rhabilla rapidement avant de s'approcher de Kimblee, l'épilateur à la main. En voyant le sourire sadique de la jeune femme, l'alchimiste eut un mauvais pressentiment et déglutit difficilement. Elle releva le bas de son pantalon et posa l'instrument sur sa peau. Et c'est à ce moment que retentit le hurlement le plus terrifiant que l'on ait jamais entendu au Devil's Nest.

**……**

_« Reviens ici que je t'explose sale vipère !_ rugit Kimblee en entrant dans la salle principale du Devil's Nest derrière Martel qui s'enfuyait en s'esclaffant.  
_-Vous aviez dit que vous ne m'exploseriez pas ! 'spéce de Chochotte !  
__-Salope !  
__-Hého qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? _demanda Greed en s'interposant.  
_-C'est rien M'sieur Greed. Juste que ce pauvre chou de Kimblee ne supporte pas une petite épilation.  
__-Petite épilation ? Tu m'as à moitié arraché la peau de la jambe ! En plus j'ai l'air ridicule maintenant ! Non mais regardez ça ! » _s'époumona l'alchimiste en relevant le bas de son pantalon.

Greed et les chimères présentes se baissèrent pour admirer la jambe droite de l'humain où une magnifique bande de peau immaculée tranchait nettement avec le duvet qui recouvrait le mollet de l'Écarlate.

_« En effet c'est très mignon ! _lança l'homonculus avec un sourire moqueur.  
_-Ta gueule Greed ! Et toi la vipère tu vas mourir pour m'avoir ridiculisé !  
__-Ça serait moins ridicule si vous m'aviez laissé finir. Mais je peux le faire maintenant si vous voulez, _répondit Martel en brandissant son épilateur.  
_-Naaaaaan pas l'instrument de torture !!! » _hurla Kimblee en s'enfuyant avec un glapissement de terreur.

Les autres hommes éclatèrent de rire tandis que la jeune femme haussait les épaules d'un air innocent.  
___  
«_Pourtant je lui ai bien dit qu'il fallait souffrir pour être belle ! »

* * *

_Une petite fic de saison, aprés tout Martel à raison c'est le moment de s'épiler pour être toute jolie pour l'été. Prochaine étape pour Kimblee : lui trouver un magnifique bikini écarlate ! Comme ça Greed se montrera fou de désir pour son alchimiste...ou alors il mourra de rire, j'hésite encore ! XD_


	10. On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus 4

**Titre** : On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus chez soi ! 4  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed et Bedo  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Y en a des tarés dans ce bar mais aucun ne m'appartient, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs !  
**Résumé** :Un homonculus c'est pratique parce que ça peut servir à plein de trucs et ça même Bedo l'a compris !

* * *

Assis à une table du Devil's Nest, Bedo se tenait la tête entre les mains en massant ses tempes douloureuses. Il essayait de faire abstraction du bruit qui l'entourait mais les potiches de Greed n'arrêtaient pas de jacasser en poussant des éclats de rire insupportables et sa migraine amplifiait de minutes en minutes. Il leur lança un regard noir mais cela n'eut aucun effet et elles continuèrent à glousser de plus belle. Exaspéré il quitta son siège et s'approcha du comptoir où l'homonculus discutait avec Martel.

_« M'sieur Greed ! Vous ne pouvez pas leur dire de se calmer ? J'ai mal à la tête et vos copines font trop de bruit.  
_L'Avide posa les yeux sur sa chimère en esquissant un sourire tandis que Martel secouait la tête d'un air blasé.  
_-Et qu'est ce que je peux y faire Bedo ?  
__-Ben dites leur de se taire, elles vous écoute vous.  
__-Ouais... Mais si je n'ai pas envie de les faire taire ? Après tout peut-être que je VEUX qu'elles continuent ?  
__-Mais heu ! J'ai mal à la tête moi !  
__-C'est bon pas la peine de chouiner. Je vais aller leur dire de se calmer, mais ça risque de prendre du temps : je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont aujourd'hui mais elles m'ont l'air bien excitées. »_

Bedo jeta un coup d'œil aux potiches en étouffant un grognement puis en se retournant vers son patron il aperçu le miroir dans son dos et afficha un air ravi.

_« J'ai une idée pour plonger la pièce dans le silence absolu en trente secondes !  
__-Ah ?  
__-Ouais ! J'ai juste besoin de vos griffes M'sieur Greed.  
__-MES griffes ?  
__-Oui, vous allez voir c'est super simple. »_

Intrigué Greed laissa l'homme-lézard s'emparer de sa main qui s'était pourvue de griffes aussi dures que le diamant tandis que Martel les observait avec une expression inquiète. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils virent Bedo poser les doigts de son patron contre la paroi de verre qu'ils comprirent ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Martel se boucha instantanément les oreilles alors que l'homonculus, n'ayant qu'une main de libre, dut se résoudre à endurer l'insupportable crissement produit par ses griffes lacérant le miroir. L'ensemble du bar poussa un hurlement de douleur en entendant le bruit atroce qui retentit dans toute la pièce et une quinzaine de visages furieux se tournèrent en direction du comptoir. L'Avide arracha sa main de celles de sa chimère avant de se mettre à rugir :

_« Non mais t'es malade ?!  
__-Ben quoi ? Elles se taisent maintenant.  
__-Et t'étais obligé de nous crever les tympans pour ça ? Abruti !  
__-Mais...c'était efficace, non ?  
__-Ah oui tu parles que c'était efficace ! T'as vu l'état du miroir ?  
__-C'est pas grave on en rachètera un.  
__-On ? Qui ça on ? _interrogea l'Avare en haussant un sourcil.  
_-Euh... Je veux dire JE vais en racheter un. Faut pas vous énerver, hein...c'est...pas grave...je...  
_Greed retient difficilement un juron en serrant les poings de rage puis il désigna la porte d'un doigt.  
_-Fous le camp ! Allez dégage avant je veuille d'arracher la queue pour te pendre avec ! »_

* * *

_Pauvre Greed rien ne lui sera épargné ! En même temps je le montre peut-être un peu trop patient, il ferait mieux de coller une bonne paire de claques à cette bande de chimères irrespectueuses pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Il est trop gentil dans le fond. ^^_

_PS Matsuyama : j'ai laissé Bedo, je trouve que ça sonne mieux que Bido ;)_


	11. T'as de beaux œufs tu sais ?

**Titre** : T'as de beaux œufs tu sais ?  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Tucker, Martel, Dolchatte, Roa  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa... enfin sauf peut-être les délires sur les poules qui proviennent eux de mon cerveau malade.  
**Résumé** : Toujours Tucker et sa folie des poules, ce coup-ci il projette d'utiliser leur œufs

* * *

Martel, Dolchatte et Roa discutaient paisiblement dans un coin du bar quand l'homme-chien se mit à renifler l'air environnant. Il se retourna brusquement vers la silhouette qui tentait de se dissimuler derrière le mur.

_« Pas la peine de vous cacher Tucker, on sait que vous êtes là.  
_L'alchimiste sortit de sa cachette en s'avançant doucement vers le groupe de chimères.  
_-Hum...Bonjour...je...je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?  
__-A vrai dire on se passerait bien de votre présence mais puisque vous êtes là maintenant..._ marmonna la jeune femme.  
_-Hum...je....je ne voulais pas interrompre votre conversation... C'est juste que j'avais un petit service à vous demander.  
__-Quel genre de service exactement ? _interrogea Roa en haussant un sourcil.  
_-Pas grand chose, c'est juste un tout petit service...  
__-Bon accouchez qu'on en finisse !  
__-Euh...oui... Voila je voulais juste demander à Martel si elle voulait bien...hum...couver mes œufs ? »_

Il sortit un panier d'œufs de derrière son dos pour les tendre à la femme-serpent avec un sourire qui se voulait engageant tandis que les chimères se dévisageaient d'un air interloqué.

_« Mais pourquoi vous voulez que je couve vos œufs ?  
__-C'est pour une expérience : j'ai trouvé un livre d'alchimie qui dit que si des œufs de poules sont couvés par un reptile... _Tucker se mit à réfléchir en se grattant la tête... A _moins que ça ne soit des œufs de reptiles couvés par des poules ?... Enfin bref il paraît que si des œufs de l'une des deux espèces sont couvés par l'autre espèce et qu'ils éclosent ça peut donner de redoutables créatures : des basilics ! Des espèces de serpents gigantesques avec des crocs qui délivrent un poison très puissant et un regard qui peut transformer les gens en statue.  
_Les chimères échangèrent un regard avec de reposer les yeux sur Tucker en esquissant une moue dubitative. Dolchatte se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
_-Ok...  
__-Et le rapport avec moi dans tout ça c'est quoi ?  
__-Ben vous êtes à moitié serpent donc j'ai pensé que si vous couviez ces œufs ça avait peut-être une chance de fonctionner.  
__-PARDON ?! Mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes complètement taré !  
__-Mais...euh...je...Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir essayer ? C'est pour le bien de la recherche alchimique !  
__-Ouais, comme les expériences qui ont été faites sur nous ! Je refuse de participer à vos idées à la con !  
__-Vous êtes sûre ? S'il vous plait... Je ne vous demande pas grand chose : il faut juste que vous restiez sur ces œufs pendant quelques jours. »_

Tucker lui tendit son panier avec un sourire pitoyable. La jeune femme le fixa avec une moue agacée, son regard passant de l'alchimiste aux œufs puis elle esquissa un rictus inquiétant et s'approcha de l'homme. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du savant fou, elle s'empara de la panière d'œufs et...

**SPLAAOURTCH**

Martel s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon d'un air rageur puis elle quitta la salle en lâchant un juron indigné. Dolchatte et Roa la regardèrent partir avant de tourner les yeux vers l'alchimiste à la tête désormais ornée du panier d'œufs dont les blancs dégoulinaient le long de son visage. L'homme-chien se frotta le menton avec un sourire.

_« Comme on dit on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs ! »_

* * *

_Note personnelle : éviter de ranger les manga FMA à côté d'Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, ça donne des idées étranges... ^^_


	12. On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus 5

**Titre** : On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus chez soi ! 5  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed et Dolchatte  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Je veux un Greed et un Dolchatte mais Hiromu Arakawa ne voudra jamais me les filer !  
**Résumé** : Un homonculus c'est pratique parce que ça peut servir à plein de trucs et voilà que Dolchatte l'a compris aussi !

* * *

_« Hé M'sieur Greed ! Vous ne voulez pas qu'on s'entraîne au combat tout les deux ? »_

L'homonculus leva les yeux de son verre pour les poser sur l'homme blond qui lui faisait face.

_« Voyons Dol'. Je vais te massacrer. Tu tiens vraiment à souffrir ?  
__-Justement M'sieur Greed : c'est en se battant contre un adversaire plus fort que soi que l'on peut progresser.  
__-Puisque tu y tiens tant alors allons-y » _conclu l'homonculus avec un sourire.

Ils se mirent à se battre au milieu de la salle principale de Devil's Nest, provoquant des exclamations d'admiration chez les potiches à chaque fois que l'Avide faisait un mouvement plus ou moins impressionnant. Celui-ci envoya valser la chimère à l'autre bout du bar d'un coup de bras en carbone avant de faire un clin d'œil charmeur à ses admiratrices. Mais lorsqu'il constata que les jeunes femmes le contemplaient avec un air ahuri, il tourna la tête pour essayer de comprendre cette réaction inhabituelle et tomba nez à nez avec Dolchatte qui s'était emparé de son bras et s'en servait pour aiguiser son katana.

_« Ben ?  
__-Euh…  
__-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
__-C'est-à-dire que…en fait je ne voulais pas vraiment me battre avec vous M'sieur Greed…_commença à expliquer timidement le blond.  
_-…  
__-En fait…ma lame est vraiment émoussée et votre bras en carbone est très efficace pour affûter les armes alors… Comme je n'osais pas vous demander… Ben…J'ai prétexté un combat histoire de… »_

Greed arracha le sabre des mains de sa chimère et le brisa en deux avec un regard furieux avant de le jeter aux pieds de Dolchatte qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même d'un air tout penaud.

_« Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on se foute de ma gueule ! Je vous préviens que le prochain qui se sert de MON Bouclier Ultime pour des conneries je l'éviscère !!! »_

* * *

_Pauvre petit avare maltraité ! Il va finir par porter plainte à la Sociètè Protectrice des Homonculus si je continue comme ça, enfin si elle existait bien sûr ! XD_


	13. Le talent caché de Kimblee

**Titre** : Le talent caché de Kimblee  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Kimblee  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Le maniaque des explosifs est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa  
**Résumé** : Il ne faut pas mépriser les capacités de Kimblee. Greed et sa bande l'ont fait, l'alchimiste compte bien leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort.

* * *

Kimblee fulminait de rage en serrant les poings. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu être humilié de cette façon par Greed et ses chimères. Il détestait qu'on remette en cause ses capacités et là ces abrutis avaient vraiment dépassé les bornes.

Tout avait commencé au repas de ce midi quand l'Écarlate avait fait remarquer que le plat préparé par Martel était loin d'être un régal. La jeune femme avait vertement répliqué et la situation avait dégénéré jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche l'information qu'il n'aurait jamais dû révéler. Après un silence ahuri d'une vingtaine de secondes, les chimères et l'homonculus avaient éclaté de rire devant un alchimiste à la mine déconfite. Il avait bien essayé de reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais tout ce qu'il disait ne faisait que déclencher plus de railleries de la part des autres. Finalement Greed, hilare, finit par lui taper sur l'épaule en lui avouant qu'il ne le pensait pas aussi comique mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour présumer de ses facultés.

C'est pourquoi Kimblee tournait maintenant comme un lion en cage dans l'attente du moment où il pourrait assouvir sa vengeance. Ils avaient osé le sous-estimer et bien il allait leur montrer. On ne se moquait pas impunément du Grand Alchimiste Écarlate Zolf J. Kimblee ! Il frotta les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec un rictus cruel. Oui il allait leur faire regretter leurs propos : il allait révéler de quoi il était réellement capable et aucun d'entre eux ne s'en remettrait.

Une sonnerie retentit et l'alchimiste se précipita vers le four pour en sortir sa fournée de cookies avec un sourire victorieux. Après avoir mis ses gâteaux dans un plat, il se dirigea vers la salle principale du Devil's Nest, prêt à en découdre.

Aujourd'hui c'était leurs papilles que Kimblee allait faire exploser.

* * *

_Sans blague je suis sûre que Kimblee nous cache des choses... ^^_


	14. On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus 6

**Titre** : On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus chez soi ! 6  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed et Martel  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Greed ferait un super jouet/garde du corps et Martel une super copine mais ça n'est malheureusement pas possible des les avoir !  
**Résumé** : Un homonculus c'est pratique parce que ça peut servir à plein de trucs et si Martel l'a compris elle aussi Greed n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

* * *

Depuis une quinzaine de minutes, Martel était en train de batailler sans succès avec un sachet de cacahuètes. Exaspérée, elle se leva et alla se planter devant le canapé de Greed où l'homonculus était occupé à « discuter » activement avec une paire de jumelles blondes avantageusement pourvues au niveau mammaire.

_« Vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte une minute ? » _demanda la chimère aux deux potiches qui la fixèrent avec leur habituelle expression de cruche.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle se pencha sur son patron, lui prit le menton dans les mains et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Avec un sourire, elle déposa un coin du sachet apéritif dans la bouche de Greed puis, lui fermant la mâchoire, elle tira brusquement sur le paquet qui finit enfin par s'ouvrir. L'Avide lui jeta un regard indigné.

_« Hé ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois à propos de cette foutue habitude de m'utiliser comme ustensile ?!  
__-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas utilisé votre Bouclier Ultime, c'est vos dents qui m'ont permis d'ouvrir ce truc. Merci d'ailleurs. » _répliqua la jeune femme en s'éloignant après avoir avalé une poignée de cacahuètes.

* * *

_C'est de pire en pire je crois ! XD_

Mais heureusement pour Greed c'est fini : je n'ai plus d'autres épisodes de la série "On a toujours besoin d'un homonculus chez soi" donc notre Avide préféré gagne un peu de répit. Mais peut-être que plus tard j'arriverai à écrire une saison deux de cette série, avec de nouveaux personnages et de nouvelles utilisations du Bouclier Ultime. ^^


	15. Cocorico !

**Titre** : Cocorico !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Le Devil's Nest au grand complet  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : Le Devil's Nest et ses occupants ne m'appartiennent pas... (Greed : _Bah oui ! C'est les MIENS !_) Ouais enfin tout ça appartient surtout à Hiromu Arakawa. (Greed : _Même pas vrai ! C'est à MOI je vous dis !_)  
**Résumé** : Tucker est bien gentil avec ses poules mais quand elles se mettent à jouer les réveil-matins c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Or au Devil's Nest la vengeance est un plat qui se mange saignant ! Pauvres poules... Attention c'est gore !

* * *

Ce matin l'ambiance était loin d'être à la fête dans la cuisine du Devil's Nest : toutes les chimères présentes avaient des mines de déterré digne du plus beau film d'horreur et parvenaient difficilement à garder les yeux ouverts. Quant à Kimblee, seul à une table devant sa tasse de café, il avait des cernes jusqu'aux joues et semblait d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable. Martel donna un coup de coude à Dolchatte qui s'endormait sur son épaule avant de se servir un quatrième expresso. Elle passa la cafetière à Roa qui murmura un discret merci en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. A côté Urichi tartinait la nappe de beurre tandis que Bedo trempait sa tartine dans son verre de jus d'orange d'un air distrait. A l'autre bout de la table, deux des potiches de leur patron tentaient vainement de dissimuler leurs traits tirés sous une bonne dose de fond de teint tandis qu'une troisième somnolait la tête appuyée sur son poing. Kimblee tendit le bras pour se resservir en café et inonda toute la nappe en heurtant la cafetière. Il lâcha un chapelet d'injures tout en parcourant la salle d'un regard noir comme pour trouver quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs. Cependant personne ne fût assez inconscient, ou réveillé plutôt, pour se faire remarquer par l'alchimiste qui finit par replonger le nez dans sa tasse. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Greed affichant contrairement à ses habitudes une expression de profond mécontentement. Il s'installa à côté de Roa en grommelant un bonjour et s'empara de la cafetière tandis qu'une bimbo brune passait derrière lui en traînant des pieds pour rejoindre ses amies. Martel adressa aux autres chimères un signe de tête vers l'homonculus, puis voyant que personne ne bougeait elle se décida à prendre la parole.

_« M'sieur Greed vous devez faire quelque chose ça ne peut plus durer. Tucker va nous rendre fou avec ses satanées poules. Ça va maintenant faire plus de deux semaines qu'elles passent la nuit à caqueter. On a besoin de dormir, nous.  
__-Et tu penses que je ne le sais pas Martel ? Crois-moi vous êtes pas les seuls à vous plaindre de cette situation.  
__-Ben si tu le sais pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?! _rugit Kimblee en lui lançant un regard furieux.  
-_Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?  
__-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Fais-les lui bouffer ! Tue-les ! Envoie-les à l'autre bout de la ville ! Laisse-moi les exploser ! Mais bordel trouve un truc !  
__-Ouais c'est bon...  
__-C'est bon ?! Peut-être que tu t'en fous parce que t'as pas besoin de dormir l'Avide mais de mon point de vue ça n'a rien de bon !  
__-Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît Kimblee ? C'est pas parce que je ne dors pas beaucoup que ces foutues poules ne m'emmerdent pas ! Et franchement entendre un « Cocorico » en plein orgasme on peut pas dire que ça soit le pied !  
_Les chimères échangèrent un regard gêné suite à l'évocation de la vie sexuelle de leur patron.  
_-Heu... A ce propos M'sieur Greed. Avec les filles on en a discuté et ça ne peut plus durer donc on a décidé d'aller dormir à l'hôtel dorénavant.  
__-QUOI ?!!  
_Greed fixa sa bande de potiches comme si elles venaient de lui annoncer que le monde aller imploser dans les trente secondes qui suivent.  
_-Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous êtes MES copines et je VEUX que MES copines restent ici !!!  
__-Non mais c'est juste pour dormir la nuit, on viendra pour vous voir la journée et servir les clients au bar comme d'habitude. Mais la nuit on va dormir ailleurs.  
__-Non ! C'est hors de question, je VEUX que vous restiez !  
__-Ah non ! On a supporté plein de trucs : vos chimères bizarres –_ les chimères levèrent la tête de leur bol pour jeter un regard noir aux bimbos -_, vos caprices, votre alchimiste complètement psychopathe qui essaye d'exploser tout le monde mais là les poules c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! On sature ! Mais faut pas avoir peur : on reviendra, hein !  
__-Je refuse que vous...  
__-En fait c'est pas con leur idée pour une fois, _avoua Martel en interrompant l'homonculus.  
_-Ouais on devrait faire pareil, _murmura Roa  
-_Exactement ! Tes putes et tes chimères ont raison : je finis mon café et je pars faire mes valises !_ ajouta Kimblee.  
L'Avide se pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié : il ne voulait pas que ses possessions partent et au rythme où allaient les choses il risquait rapidement de se retrouver seul avec Tucker et ses poules.  
_-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Vous tous vous restez là et on va virer les poules. La question c'est comment ?  
__-Dîtes-lui de se débarrasser de ces maudits volatiles ! Après tout c'est vous le chef ici ! _s'exclama Martel en tapant du poing sur la table.  
_-Ou mieux : tu me laisses les exploser, comme ça je pourrais me venger des nuits qu'elles m'ont fait passer.  
__-Ouais ! Je suis d'accord avec le psychopathe qu'on les bute ces foutues poules ! » _lança Dolchatte tandis qu'une dizaine de têtes approuvaient vigoureusement ses propos.

**… …**

Plus tard dans la journée, Greed confia une mission à Tucker en lui demandant d'aller chercher un colis à l'autre bout de la ville. L'humain essaya bien d'argumenter sur le fait que c'était normalement le genre de tâches confiées aux chimères, mais comme l'Avide voulait absolument qu'il y aille il finit par se plier à sa volonté. Aussitôt Tucker parti, Greed suivi de Kimblee, des chimères et des potiches, se rendit dans la chambre du savant fou où ils découvrirent une bonne quarantaine de cages remplies de poules.

_« 'tain je pensais pas qu'il avait fait rentrer autant de volailles dans MON bar !  
__-Ouais ça en fait un sacré paquet. Pas étonnant qu'elles foutent un bordel pas possible.  
__-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?  
__-C'est simple : vous me laissez faire. »_

Kimblee s'approcha d'une cage, l'ouvrit et s'empara d'une poule qu'il explosa dans la seconde. Puis il attrapa une autre poule qu'il explosa aussi, puis une autre, et encore une autre, et encore une autre... Au bout de cinq minutes il avait presque vidé deux cages.

_« Hum...Ça va être plus long que ce que je pensais.  
__-Tu veux un coup de main peut-être ?  
__-Ça serait pas de refus, sinon j'y suis encore demain.  
__-Bon allez les gars ! On s'y met tous ! » _ordonna Greed en ouvrant une cage afin d'éviscérer ses occupants.

C'est ainsi que la petite bande de Greed se mit à joyeusement massacrer les poules de Tucker : Kimblee les explosait, Greed les déchiquetait à l'aide de ses griffes et de ses dents, Roa les écrasait par demie-douzaine avec sa masse, Martel les poignardait pendant que Dolchatte les découpait en deux à l'aide son katana, Urichi leur arrachait la tête à coup de mâchoire et Bedo s'amusait à les tailler en pièce avec un hachoir. Au bout d'un moment une rouquine vient tapoter l'épaule de Martel.

_« Quoi ?! Si ça vous dégoûte cassez-vous, vous n'êtes pas très utiles de toute façon en ce moment.  
__-Non mais justement j'aurais voulu te demander : t'as pas un autre couteau ?  
_Martel se tourna vers la potiche avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
_-Parce que vous voulez participer ?  
__-Ouais ! Y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que vous qui puissiez vous venger ! Ces poules nous ont autant emmerdées que vous.  
_-_Martel file leur des couteaux si elles le demandent !_ s'exclama Greed avec un sourire pervers.  
-_Ok...Vous savez vous en servir au moins ?  
__-T'inquiètes ! »_

Et les potiches s'emparèrent à leur tour de différentes armes pour se mettre avec entrain à zigouiller les poules sous l'œil appréciateur de l'Avide. Ce fût un vrai massacre avec du sang qui giclait dans tous les coins, des plumes qui volaient un peu partout, des poules qui caquetaient comme des malades sous l'effet de la panique et une bande de tarés psychopathes qui riaient comme des déments en hurlant des trucs du genre _« Crève sale poule ! Crève !!! … VENGEANCE !!! … Je vais t'arracher les tripes ma cocotte !!! » _Puis finalement tout fût terminé, Greed et sa bande étant les seuls rescapés au milieu de centaines de cadavres de poules.

_« C'était fun !  
__-C'est clair ! _Martel jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce avant d'ajouter: _Mais peut-être un peu salissant.  
__-Bof on s'en fout c'est la chambre de Tucker.  
__-Ouais.  
__-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?  
__-Moi je propose qu'on aille tous faire un petit roupillon maintenant qu'on est sûrs que ces foutues poules ne nous réveilleront plus.  
__-Bonne idée ! _s'exclama Greed en attrapant par la taille une blonde pulpeuse qui se mit à glousser.  
_-Hé l'Avide ! On a dit « petit roupillon » pas « sieste crapuleuse » alors t'as pas intérêt à foutre le boxon avec ta blondasse !  
__-C'est bon Kimblee lâche-nous un peu.  
__-Ouais mais je te préviens : si jamais y a un seul soupir ou gloussement qui me réveille je viens dans votre chambre pour vous faire subir le même sort que ces poules !  
__-C'est bon on ne fera pas de bruit... Puis je suis encore chez moi ici !  
_Dolchatte laissa échapper un bâillement sonore qui mit fin au début de querelle entre l'homonculus et son alchimiste.  
_-Dis-donc Dol' t'es HS.  
__-Ouais, allez on va tous au dodo, »_ répondit l'homme-chien en sortant de la pièce suivi de tout les autres.

**… …**

Deux heures plus tard, Tucker, qui retournait dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de ses poules, faillit faire une crise cardiaque à peine le seuil de la pièce franchi. Il poussa un hurlement strident qui réveilla tout le bar et quand les occupants du Devil's Nest arrivèrent devant la porte ils le découvrirent prostré sur le sol en train de désigner d'un doigt tremblant les murs de sa chambre tapissés d'un mélange de sang et de plumes. Curieusement l'Alchimiste Tisseur de Vie ne voulu jamais croire l'homonculus lorsque celui-ci émit l'hypothèse que ses poules étaient devenues dépressives à cause de ses expériences et qu'elles avaient décidé de se lancer dans un suicide collectif.

* * *

_Si j'ai pas des problèmes avec la SPA suite à ce truc je sais pas ce qu'il leur faut !_

_Vous pouvez laisser un message de condoléance aux poules de Tucker dans une review si vous voulez. XD_


	16. Chiennes en chaleur

**Titre** : Chiennes en chaleur  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dolchatte, Martel, Roa, Greed et Urichi  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Les membres du Devil's Nest appartiennent toujours à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Résumé** : Décidément quand on est une chimère même une simple promenade peut s'avérer dangereuse.

* * *

Martel, Dolchatte et Roa couraient comme des dératés en direction du Devil's Nest. En apercevant l'homme-crocodile qui gardait l'entrée Martel se mit à hurler :

_« Urichi ! Ferme la porte derrière nous ! Vite !!!  
__-Quoi ?  
__-LA PORTE !!!  
__-Fais ce que te dit Martel, elles sont à nos trousses !!! »_

Le colosse obéit et ferma la porte de l'établissement aussitôt que ses amis eurent franchis le seuil. Les trois chimères à bout de souffle essayaient de se remettre de leur course effrénée dans les rues de Dublith sous le regard intrigué des occupants du Devil's Nest lorsque Greed se leva de son canapé pour demander une explication à cette arrivée mouvementée dans son bar.

_« Qu'est ce qui vous prend à tous les trois ?  
__-On a…huff…huff…été…huff…huff…poursuivis !  
__-Poursuivis ? Par l'armée ?  
__-Non…c'est…huff…huff…à cause de Dolchatte ! _expliqua Martel en haletant, pliée en deux.  
_-A cause de Dolchatte _? interrogea l'homonculus en haussant un sourcil.  
-_Ouais : dés qu'elle l'ont vu, elles nous ont couru après ! _ajouta Roa pour clarifier la situation, ce qui n'aida pas son patron à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.  
_-Mais arrêtez de dire des conneries ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! _s'énerva Dolchatte.  
Martel et Roa échangèrent un regard sceptique tandis que l'Avide, complètement paumé, se grattait la tête.  
_-Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il y avait une exposition canine en centre-ville ?! »_

* * *

_J'aime taquiner Dolchatte ^^_

_Petite information : je pars en vacances (\o/) à la fin de la semaine prochaine et je n'aurai pas accès à internet, par conséquent il n'y aura pas de brève samedi prochain. Je vous dis à dans quinze jours. _


	17. Braquage à l’homonculus

**Titre** : Braquage à l'homonculus  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed, Kimblee, Martel, Dolchatte et Roa  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : La petite bande de cinglés appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Résumé** : Greed organise un braquage avec toute sa petite bande

* * *

Dolchatte jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la façade du bâtiment avant de retourner discrètement dans la ruelle où l'attendaient ses acolytes.

_« C'est bon M'sieur Greed : les derniers employés viennent de partir.  
__-Parfait ! _s'exclama l'homonculus en se frottant les mains d'un air réjoui. _On va pouvoir y aller, vous vous rappelez tous du plan ?  
__-On rentre, on élimine toute forme de résistance en essayant de ne pas faire trop de dégâts, on fonce directement au coffre et on rafle tout, _résuma Martel.  
_-Exactement. Dolchatte tu t'occupes de l'entrée et tu montes la garde. Martel, Roa, vous m'accompagnez en passant à droite et à gauche. Kimblee tu exploses tout ce qui nous barre le chemin, compris ?  
_L'alchimiste adossé au mur étouffa un bâillement de lassitude.  
_-Ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris. On y va maintenant ?  
__-C'est parti ! »_

Greed, suivi de prés par sa bande, se précipita vers l'édifice précédemment surveillé par l'homme-chien. Après l'explosion de l'entrée principale par l'Écarlate, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall presque désert et, pendant que Dolchatte gardait un œil sur les rares personnes encore présentes après la fermeture du bâtiment, les autres se ruèrent en direction du sous-sol. Roa assomma un garde qui arrivait par la gauche tandis que Kimblee explosait les deux autres qui tentaient de s'interposer entre eux et la salle du coffre avant de faire disparaître la porte blindée dans une seconde déflagration. Ils pénétrèrent dans le coffre et laissèrent le passage de libre à leur chef pour qu'il puisse admirer le fruit de leur braquage. Greed s'avança, son éternel sourire de requin sur les lèvres et les yeux brillant d'une lueur d'avidité.

_« Le plan a parfaitement fonctionné et maintenant tout ça est à moi ! OUI __À__ MOI !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! »_

L'homonculus se précipita vers son butin pour se rouler dedans, lançant son précieux trésor en l'air pour le contempler avec ravissement retomber en pluie tout autour de lui tandis qu'il riait comme un dément. Kimblee leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir d'exaspération pendant que les chimères se dévisageaient d'un air gêné en jetant de brefs coups d'œil à leur patron. Roa se gratta la nuque, embarrassé.

_« Hum…Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, Boss. On met les chocolats dans le sac et on fout le camp, ok ? »_

* * *

**Kimblee : **_On braque une banque pour du chocolat ? Mais c'est débile !  
_**Auteur : **_Bah quoi ? J'avais envie de chocolat quand j'ai écrit ça...  
_**Greed : **_Sauf que maintenant c'est moi qui ai le chocolat !  
_**Auteur : **_Tu vas bien partager ?  
_**Greed : **_C'est ça ! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !  
_**Auteur : **_T_T_

Bon allez j'arrête de délirer et je vais faire mon goûter.


	18. Seule

**Titre** : Seule  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnage** : Martel  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : Martel ne m'appartient pas sinon vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle et les autres membres du Devil's Nest auraient survécu et que Kimblee aurait fini éventré dans une ruelle nauséabonde.  
**Note** : Drabble de 100 mots écrit pour un arbre à drabbles lancé sur LiveJournal (sur le LJ de drakys plus exatement, un jour je saurai mettre des liens sur ce site ^^" ) à un moment où je n'avais pas trop le moral, rien de drôle dans ce texte par conséquent. A lire en écoutant « Lonely Day » de System of a Down.

* * *

Définitivement seule. Malgré la présence réconfortante des deux garçons c'est tout ce qu'elle était maintenant.  
Tous ils l'avaient quittée les uns après les autres et tous étaient morts : les chimères, Roa, Dolchatte, Greed.  
Mais elle les vengerait, quitte à y laisser la vie. Elle retrouverait Kimblee et lui ferait payer sa trahison, puis elle tuerait Archer qui avait commandité l'attaque du Devil's Nest et les hommes en noir qui avaient massacré ses compagnons.  
Oui elle était prête à tout pour ça, ses projets de vengeance ne la quittaient plus. Peut-être pour oublier qu'elle était définitivement seule dorénavant.

* * *


	19. Catalogue

**Titre** : Catalogue  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Martel, Greed, Dolchatte, Roa  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : Les membres du Devil's Nest appartiennent encore et toujours à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Résumé** : Martel veut faire les courses par catalogue, Greed aussi mais ils n'ont pas la même notion du mot catalogue…

* * *

_« Les gars ! J'ai pris des prospectus en centre-ville, vous m'aidez à faire une liste de course ?  
__-Bonne idée Martel ! _s'exclama Greed en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de la blonde. Il ajouta en sortant un journal de la poche de sa veste : _D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé des trucs que je voudrais ici.  
__-M'sieur Greed ! _soupira la chimère d'une voix exaspérée après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux feuilles que son patron tenait entre les mains.  
_-Quoi ? T'as dit qu'on faisait une liste de course alors faisons une liste de course. Donc je veux ça, et ça et ça, et ça et…  
__-M'sieur Greed !  
__-…et celle-là aussi, puis ça et celle là…_continua l'Avide en désignant du doigt toutes les photos.  
_-M'sieur Greed ! Stop !  
__-…puis celle-là en plus et…  
__-Bordel mais ça suffit oui !  
__-Quoi ? Y a un problème avec MA liste ?  
__-Oui y a un problème : il est hors de question d'acheter ça ! C'est dégoutant ! … Puis en plus je ne suis même pas sûre que ça soit possible.  
__-Mais je les VEUX moi !  
__-Hé bien vous vous en passerez !  
__-NON ! Je VEUX que vous alliez me chercher ce que j'ai mis sur MA liste ! C'est un ordre.  
__-Et moi je vous dis que vous pouvez toujours allez vous faire voir !  
__-Martel c'est moi qui commande ici ! Et je les VEUX alors…  
__-Mais putain c'est pas vrai ! _hurla la jeune femme en arrachant le journal des mains de l'homonculus pour le lancer à l'autre bout du bar.  
_-Hé ! MON journal ! Fais gaffe Martel, tu dépasses les bornes là !  
__-Non c'est vous qui dépassez les bornes et… Rooooh et puis j'en ai marre ! Débrouillez vous tout seul avec cet abruti moi je me casse ! »_ proclama-t-elle à l'intention des deux chimères mâles accoudées au comptoir avant de quitter le bar.

Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent d'un air gêné puis Roa s'approcha de son patron tandis que Dolchatte allait ramasser les feuilles éparpillées sous une table.

_« Franchement elle exagère ! Ce manque de respect commence à m'agacer ! Après tout c'est moi le chef ici, non ?  
__-Il faut la comprendre aussi Boss, parfois vous en faites un peu trop.__  
_Dolchatte rendit sa revue à l'homonculus avec un regard embarrassé.  
_-Hum…Roa a raison M'sieur Greed. En plus on vous a déjà dit que vos magazines pornos n'étaient pas des catalogues. »_

* * *

_Je me demande pourquoi je fais toujours passer Greed pour un pervers ?_

Peut-être parce qu'il a une tête de pervers aprés tout ! XD


	20. Quacky

**Titre** : Quacky  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed, Tucker, Bedo, Kimblee  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi  
**Résumé** : Greed découvre un animal bizarre avec un bec, à tous les coups c'est encore la faute de Tucker.

* * *

Greed végétait sur son canapé en fixant d'un air distrait la fumée qui montait de sa cigarette. Suite à un bruit étrange, son regard glissa vers le sol et se posa sur la chose qui se trouvait sous la table basse. Étouffant une exclamation de surprise, l'homonculus se redressa dans son siège avant de baisser la tête vers l'objet de son attention pour l'examiner en fronçant les sourcils. Au bout d'un moment il laissa échapper un juron et bondit sur ses pieds.

« TUCKER !!! »

L'ancien alchimiste s'approcha doucement en se demandant vaguement ce que lui voulait l'homonculus. En voyant son visage sévère il déglutit et, faisant un gros effort pour s'empêcher de faire demi-tour à toute vitesse, esquissa un faible sourire.

« Vous...vous avez un problème M'sieur Greed ?  
-Ouais !L'Avide le foudroya du regard avant de désigner la table basse du doigt.

-C'est quoi ça ?!  
-Heu... Quoi ?  
-Le truc bizarre avec un bec sous MA table à côté de MON canapé dans MON bar !

Tucker se mis à genoux et tomba nez à nez avec une étrange créature pourvue d'un bec et de curieuses petites pattes palmées.

-Heu... Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ?  
-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir Tucker !  
-Ben j'en sais rien...  
-Attends, c'est pas toi qui a crée ce truc ?  
-Non. Pourquoi je devrais ?  
-C'est pas une de tes expériences de cinglé avec des poules ?  
-Non.

Greed haussa un sourcil intrigué avant de s'emparer de l'étrange animal pour le mettre sous le nez de l'humain.

-Mais si c'est pas toi qui a crée cette chose, elle sort d'où ?  
-Euh...ben... Aucune idée.  
-Bah... Faut bien qu'elle vienne de quelque part cette bestiole ! Elle ne s'est pas invité toute seule dans MON bar quand même ! T'es sûr que c'est pas un de tes cobayes que t'aurais oublié ?  
-Sûr et certain.  
-Mais alors qu'est ce que...  
-Oh ! M'sieur Greed vous avez retrouvé Quacky ! s'exclama Bedo en interrompant son patron.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la chimère qui tendait les mains pour récupérer l'animal avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Bedo ? C'est à toi ce...truc ?  
-Oui, c'est Quacky.  
-Quacky ? C'est quoi un quacky ? Une chimère ? Un monstre ? Un animal venu d'une autre planète ?  
-Non M'sieur Greed : Quacky c'est le nom que je lui ai donné. C'est un ornithorynque que j'ai trouvé dans la rivière.  
-Un orniquoi ?  
-Un ornithorynque. Je peux le garder M'sieur Greed ? S'il vous plait !

L'homonculus regarda l'homme-lézard qui le fixait avec de grands yeux brillants.

-Heu... Tu veux vraiment garder ce volatile hideux ?  
-Ce n'est pas un volatile M'sieur Greed, c'est un mammifère. Je peux le garder alors ?  
-Ben, si tu y tiens... Mais tu ne le laisses plus trainer dans MON bar, hein !  
-Promis !  
-Dites M'sieur Greed, si Bedo peut garder son animal est ce que je peux racheter des poules ?

L'homonculus prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux.

-Tucker tu commences à être lourd avec tes poules !  
-Me dis pas qu'il est reparti avec ses histoires de poules l'autre abruti ?s'exclama Kimblee en pénétrant dans la pièce, il lança un regard surpris à l'ornithorynque avant d'ajouter : C'est quoi ce truc ?  
-C'est un ornipo...ornico...ornisto...euh..une bestiole appelée Quacky que Bedo a adoptée, répondit l'Avide en secouant la tête d'un air résigné.  
-Ah... C'est moche ! Enfin au moins elle est assortie à son maitre.  
-Pfff ! L'écoute pas Quacky, c'est qu'un méchant psychopathe. Allez viens je vais te remettre dans ta cabane et te donner des vers. Oh oui il aime les vers le Quacky !

Les trois hommes regardèrent avec un air consterné la chimère partir en gagatisant sur son animal. Greed allait se rasseoir dans son canapé quand Tucker s'interposa en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi il peut garder sa bestiole alors que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mes poules ? C'est pas juste !

L'homonculus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'Écarlate fût plus rapide que lui.

_-_Ouais c'est vrai ça Greed : c'est pas juste, faut que Tucker ait le droit d'avoir des poules aussi ! Kimblee afficha un grand sourire narquois avant d'ajouter : Puis moi j'ai l'intention de me lancer dans l'élevage de pigeons, ça te dérange si j'installe une volière sur le toit ?  
-Faites chier ! Normalement y a que moi qui suis sensé avoir des envies à la con ici ! Allez foutez le camp vous me fatiguez, mais alors à un point vous pouvez même pas imaginer ! »

* * *

_Je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu de brève la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en publier une, désolée.  
Mais le (presque) retour des poules ça compense, non ? XD_


	21. C'est le mien !

**Titre** : C'est le mien !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed, Dolchatte, Kimblee et de loin Martel et Roa  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs ^^  
**Résumé** : Quand on habite avec un homonculus avide et possessif, un homme-chien borné et un alchimiste prêt à tout pour ennuyer son monde, les jérémiades à coup de « c'est à moi ! » finissent par être monnaie courante.

* * *

Greed pénétra dans la salle principale du Devil's Nest en sifflotant quand il avisa Dolchatte assis par terre et semblant bien s'amuser avec un objet qu'il ne put distinguer tout de suite. Intrigué l'homonculus s'approcha doucement par derrière.

_« __À__ quoi tu joues ? Puis ça vient d'où ça ?  
__-Je l'ai trouvé dans la ruelle derrière, _répondit la chimère sans lever les yeux de son jeu.  
_-Hum... Je le VEUX !  
__-Hein ?  
__-Donne le moi, je le VEUX.  
__-Mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, il est à moi.  
__-Sauf que maintenant je le VEUX, et comme on est dans MON bar ce que je VEUX doit être à MOI. »_

Dolchatte esquissa une moue désappointée en tendant l'objet à son patron avant de finalement le ramener vers lui pour le serrer contre sa poitrine avec un air boudeur. Greed eut un haussement de sourcil étonné.

_« Bon tu me le donne ce truc ?  
__-Non. C'est à moi : je l'ai trouvé alors je le garde.  
__-Dol' je VEUX que tu me le donne : c'est le MIEN.  
__-Non.  
__-Si.  
__-Non !  
__-Si !  
__-C'est le mien !  
__-Non c'est le MIEN !  
__-C'est pas vrai !  
__-Si ! Je le VEUX alors c'est à MOI !  
__-Mais heu ! Vous avez qu'à vous en trouvez un autre !  
__-Non je VEUX celui-là : j'ai décidé que c'était le MIEN ! Alors je VEUX que tu me le donnes !  
__-Non !  
__-Tu vas me le donner oui ?!  
__-NAAAAAN !!! »_

Agacé l'homonculus se jeta sur la chimère pour lui arracher l'objet des mains mais l'homme-chien ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher prise. Par conséquent ils entamèrent un duel de force, tirant chacun de leur côté pour s'emparer du précieux trésor tout en laissant échapper une série de grognements et de jurons. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Kimblee fasse son entrée dans la pièce et s'approche de Greed pour le faire exploser ce qui fit tomber Dolchatte à la renverse. L'alchimiste en profita pour se saisir de l'objet tant convoité.

_« Tsss vous vous battez pour ce truc ? C'est débile.  
__-Donne le moi Kimblee, _ordonna l'Avide en se reconstituant.  
_-Non faut pas lui donner c'est à moi, _répliqua l'homme-chien en se relevant.  
L'Écarlate afficha un rictus mauvais.  
_-En fait je crois que je vais plutôt le garder.  
__-Mais vous venez juste de dire que c'était débile ! Pourquoi vous voulez le garder ?  
__-Oh c'est juste pour vous faire chier.  
__-Kimblee donne moi ça tout de suite ! C'est un ordre ! Il est à MOI et je VEUX le récupérer !  
__-Non : c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! C'est le mien !  
__-Non c'est MON bar et tout ici m'appartient donc c'est LE MIEN !  
__-De toute façon ce n'est pas la peine de vous battre : c'est moi qui l'ai donc c'est à moi. »_

Greed et Dolchatte échangèrent un regard avant de bondir d'un même élan sur Kimblee qui se retrouva propulsé par terre. Il essaya de s'échapper mais l'homonculus lui colla une baffe avec son bras en carbone tandis que la chimère récupérait son bien et tentait de partir avec. Il n'alla pas bien loin vu que l'Avide lui fit un croche-patte avant de se faire exploser par l'Écarlate.

A l'autre bout du bar Roa, n'ayant pas le moins du monde l'air dérangé par le boucan provoqué par leur dispute, lisait tranquillement. Il leva les yeux de son livre quand Martel entra dans la salle et s'assit en face de lui. La jeune femme posa son nécessaire à aiguiser les couteaux sur la table avant de jeter un coup d'œil intrigué aux trois hommes qui se roulaient par terre en poussant des cris de rage.

_« Qu'est ce qui leur prend ce coup-ci ?  
__-Bof ils sont juste en train de se battre pour un ballon que Dolchatte a ramassé dans la rue.  
__-Ils se battent pour un ballon ?!  
__-Ouais. »_

Tandis que Roa reprenait sa lecture, Martel contempla avec une expression sidérée les trois énergumènes occupés à se coller des baffes afin de pouvoir récupérer la balle qui passait de mains en mains au son des _« C'est à moi ! » _qui retentissaient dans la pièce. Finalement Greed assomma Dolchatte et Kimblee en leur cognant la tête l'un contre l'autre et s'empara du jouet avec un air victorieux.

_« Haha ! Je le tiens ! Et c'est MON ballon !!! »_

Martel lâcha un soupir en voyant l'homonculus se redresser rapidement et s'enfuir en courant, poursuivi par la chimère et l'alchimiste bien décidés à récupérer la balle.

_« Franchement y a des moments où j'ai vraiment l'impression d'habiter avec une bande de gamins ! »_

* * *

_Non, non ils n'ont pas quatre ans d'âge mental...quoique... XD_

_Je ne sais pas s'ils ne virent pas légèrement OOC dans cet OS, mais en même temps les hommes et les ballons ça a toujours été une grande histoire d'amour. ^^_


	22. Le talent caché de Kimblee, le retour !

**Titre** : Le talent caché de Kimblee, le retour !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Kimblee, Dolchatte, Greed  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : les membres du Devil's Nest sont une création de Hiromu Arakawa  
**Résumé** : Kimblee nous cache des choses plutôt surprenantes.

* * *

En ce début de soirée plutôt tranquille au Devil's Nest, Dolchatte se promenait nonchalamment dans les couloir du bar en se cherchant une occupation. Sentant son ventre gargouiller, l'homme-chien décida de faire un tour par la cuisine histoire de trouver de quoi grignoter. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il s'immobilisa après un sursaut en voyant Kimblee penché sur le plan de travail, l'air passablement agité. La chimère tenta de faire demi-tour discrètement mais l'alchimiste se retourna avant qu'il puisse atteindre la porte. Dolchatte leva timidement les mains en signe de paix tout en esquissant un sourire avant de béer lorsqu'il remarqua l'état des yeux de l'Écarlate. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard et la chimère sortit précipitamment de la pièce avant de s'adosser contre un mur pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Dolchatte n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu voir ce qu'il venait de voir, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. L'homme-chien sentit qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche et qu'il devait en avertir son maître, par conséquent il se précipita dans la salle principale où l'homonculus était en grande discussion avec quelques chimères.

« M'sieur Greed ! M'sieur Greed ! On a un problème avec Kimblee !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? Qui il a explosé ce coup-ci ?  
-Personne. C'est juste qu'il est dans la cuisine et il...il...enfin...il...  
-Il quoi ? Il explose des trucs ? Il a foutu du sang partout ? Il a vidé la réserve d'alcool ?  
-Non il...il...  
-Mais crache le morceau bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?!  
-Il chiale ! »

A ces mots l'homonculus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et se mit à fixer sa chimère avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Roa laissa tomber sa masse sur le pied d'Urichi, Martel s'entailla le bras lorsque son couteau glissa alors qu'elle taillait un bout de bois, une des potiches de Greed se prit les pieds dans une chaise et tomba avec son plateau rempli de bouteilles. Et tout le monde contempla Dolchatte comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il était capable de fabriquer une pierre philosophale en claquant des doigts, ce qui en soit semblait bien plus plausible qu'imaginer Kimblee pleurer.

« Attends Dol'. Répète lentement ce que tu viens de dire.  
-Kimblee est en train de pleurer.  
-Euh... Ok... T'es pas bourré ? T'es sûr que c'était lui ?  
-Aucun doute là-dessus : les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes tatouages alchimiques sur les mains et le même regard cruel avec les mêmes yeux dorés, sauf que là ils étaient plein de larmes.  
Les membres du Devil's Nest qui entouraient Dolchatte échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
-Hum... Et t'es sûr que c'était des larmes ?  
-Mais oui ! Je sais encore me servir de mes yeux ! Et je peux vous jurer sur ce que vous voulez que Kimblee était en train de chialer ! Comme une gonzesse ! s'écria l'homme-chien avant de se prendre une baffe derrière la tête de la part de Martel. Aie ! Bon ok pas comme n'importe quelle gonzesse, n'empêche qu'il chialait !  
-Mais pourquoi il pleurait ?  
-Ah ça j'en sais rien. Pour tout vous dire ça m'a foutu les j'tons plus qu'autre chose et j'ai filé sans demander mon reste.  
-Faudrait tirer ça au clair, c'est peut-être grave.  
-M'sieur Greed non ! A tout les coups c'est un piège de cet enfoiré !s'écria la chimère-serpent en attrapant le bras de l'homonculus.  
-Ouais elle a raison, faut se méfier c'est louche cette histoire.  
-Peut-être mais moi je VEUX savoir ! Bon qui va lui demander ce qui se passe ?  
L'Avide parcourut des yeux le groupe de chimères soudainement devenues muettes.  
-Ok j'ai compris c'est moi qui m'y colle. »

Greed haussa les épaules d'un air blasé avant de se diriger en direction de la cuisine, l'ensemble du bar sur les talons. Il pénétra dans la pièce où l'Écarlate était toujours penché sur le plan de travail et ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que les chimères se collaient au mur pour essayer de saisir quelques brides de conversation.

« Hé Kimblee ! Ça va ?  
Un grognement fût l'unique réponse que l'homonculus obtint mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu.  
-Ok... Je te dérange peut-être ?  
-Fous le camp l'Avide !  
-Désolé d'insister mais je voulais juste te parler...parce que...hum...Dolchatte nous a dit que tu pleurais et je voulais savoir pourquoi.  
Nouveau grognement de la part de l'Écarlate.  
-Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?  
-Dégage !  
-Bon ok je vois que ça te contrarie. Mais je lâcherais pas l'affaire parce que moi je VEUX en parler.  
-Greed tu fais chier ! Et ton clebs va passer un sale quart d'heure si je lui met la main dessus.  
-Voyons Dolchatte n'y est pour rien ! L'homonculus marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter : Il y est bien pour rien, hein ?  
L'alchimiste laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.  
-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? T'as pas tué assez de gens aujourd'hui ? Tu déprimes ? T'es malade ? C'est ton anniversaire et personne ne te l'a souhaité ? T'as des problèmes de cœur ? Des problèmes avec une fille ? Ou avec un gars ?  
Kimblee lâcha un juron tout en se retournant brutalement vers Greed, un couteau dans une main et un légume dans l'autre.  
-Bon écoute moi bien abruti ! Je ne suis pas en train de chialer ! Je ne chiale jamais, compris ?! Et si là j'ai les yeux qui pleurent c'est à cause de ces foutus oignons ! Maintenant tu dégages avant que je décide de planter ce couteau ailleurs que dans ce légume à la con ! »

* * *

_C'est que c'est dangereux les oignons en même temps ^^_

_Désolée ! XD_


	23. Générosité

**Titre** : Générosité  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed et Envy (oui y a un invité spécial aujourd'hui ^^ )  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Drabble écrit pour la communauté « mf_100_mots » sur LiveJournal avec pour thème « gratuit ». Période pré-Devil's Nest, voir pré-laboratoire n°5.

* * *

« Tu va faire ce qu'on te dit Greed !  
-Non ! J'en ai assez d'obéir à des ordres pour ne rien obtenir, vous n'êtes qu'un frein à mes désirs.  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu veux exactement ?  
-Tout ! Je veux l'argent ! Je veux les femmes ! Je veux la gloire ! Je veux le pouvoir !  
-Ridicule ! Ton avidité te rend encore plus pitoyable que ces humains auxquels tu te mêles. Puis cette habitude de toujours réclamer quelque chose en échange de tes actes est insupportable. »

Greed flanqua son poing endurci dans le visage d'Envy.

« _Ça_ c'était gratuit ! »

* * *

_C'était court mais voir Greed taper cogner sur Envy c'est toujours bien (l'inverse aussi d'ailleurs) ^^_


	24. Colinmaillard

**Titre** : Colin-maillard  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed, Dolchatte, Martel, Roa, Kimblee  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : Cette joyeuse bande de tarés ne m'appartient toujours pas, dommage qu'est ce que je m'éclaterais sinon !  
**Résumé** : Une petite partie de colin-maillard au Devil's Nest

* * *

L'homme blond s'avança doucement en tâtonnant devant lui. Attrapant le bras de son patron, il enleva son bandeau avec un sourire.

_« Héhé ! Je vous tiens M'sieur Greed !  
__-Ouais bien joué Dol', mais je persiste à dire que tu utilises tes sens canins pour gagner. » _répondit l'homonculus en s'emparant du bout de tissu pour se bander les yeux à son tour.

Greed tourna sur lui-même avant de partir en direction du comptoir. Progressant à l'aveuglette, il finit par coincer la chimère-serpent dans un coin et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

_« Hum Hum…Qui est ce que ça peut bien être ? _interrogea l'Avide en palpant les seins de la jeune femme avec un sourire coquin.  
_-C'est bon M'sieur Greed vous m'avez attrapée, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant.  
__-Mais attends Martel : je n'ai pas deviné qui c'était encore.  
__-Sans blague ?! Pourquoi vous avez prononcé mon nom dans ce cas ? Allez ça suffit, arrêtez de me petrir les nichons ! _rétorqua la chimère blonde en repoussant brusquement les mains de son patron.  
_-Pfff ! Parfois tu manques cruellement d'humour ma p'tite Martel. Enfin bref, c'est ton tour. »_

La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de prendre le bandeau que lui tendait l'homonculus pour s'en couvrir les yeux. Tout en s'aidant des meubles pour garder une direction bien définie, elle marcha vers l'autre côté du bar, passant à proximité de Roa qui s'esquiva d'une façon plutôt étonnante compte tenu de sa taille. Ayant entendu un bruit elle tourna brusquement la tête et percuta violemment un homme qu'elle n'avait pas senti arriver.

_« Aieuh ! C'est qui ça ?  
__-Bordel ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la vipère ?  
__-Kimblee…youpi… _marmonna la chimère d'un ton morne en retirant son bandeau.  
_-A quoi vous jouez encore bande d'abrutis ?  
__-On joue à colin-maillard, _expliqua Greed en s'approchant. Il ajouta en tendant le bout de tissu à l'alchimiste : _Et puisque Martel t'as attrapé c'est à toi de faire le chat maintenant.  
__-Pardon ? Il est hors de question que je participe à votre jeu débile !  
__-Si tu vas jouer avec nous ! Je VEUX que tu joues alors tu fais pas chier et tu mets ce bandeau ! » _ordonna l'Avide en lui entourant le visage du morceau d'étoffe.

L'Écarlate laissa échapper un juron et tenta de se précipiter sur l'homonculus pour l'exploser. Mais Greed s'échappa trop rapidement et Kimblee tomba brutalement en se prenant les pieds dans une chaise. Se relevant en grognant, il essaya de retrouver ses repères et commença à errer dans la pièce à l'aveuglette, déclenchant des railleries de la part des autres joueurs. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, profondément agacé, il retira son bandeau et se prépara à subir les jérémiades de l'Avide pour son manque de bonne volonté. Mais il ne se passa rien puisque Greed était en train de siroter un whisky assis dans son canapé tandis que les chimères bavardaient dans un coin.

_« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? C'est comme ça que vous jouez ?  
__-Hein ?  
__-Pourquoi vous êtes tous assis au lieu d'essayer de m'éviter ?  
__-Ben c'est que ça fait au moins vingt minutes qu'on a arrêté de jouer, _expliqua l'homonculus en haussant les épaules d'un air décontracté.  
_-Quoi ?! Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire au lieu de me laisser tourner en rond comme un abruti ?!  
__-On pensait que tu t'en étais rendu compte. Puis c'était marrant en plus.  
__-Marrant ? Je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de ma gueule enfoiré !  
__-Rhooo ! Fais pas ton mauvais joueur Kimblee. Allez la prochaine fois on te laissera gagner.  
__-Y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Tu me soules avec tes jeux à la con !  
__-Ce que tu peux être désagréable, _soupira Greed en se levant pour s'approcher de l'alchimiste. _Bon vas y attrape moi et on dit que t'as gagné, ok ?  
__-Tu veux que je t'attrape ? Ok ! »  
_**  
BOUM**

___« _Voilà l'Avide on a fini ton jeu débile ! Connard va ! »

* * *

_Hum... C'est moi ou ils ne font que des trucs de gamins en ce moment dans mes textes ? C'est surement dû à ma phase de régression ! XD  
Enfin j'espére que ça ne vire pas au OOC quand même...__  
_


	25. Et toi tu peux faire quoi ?

**Titre** : Et toi tu peux faire quoi ?  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Le Devil's Nest au grand complet  
**Pairing** : Greed/Martel, allusion à un léger Dolchatte/Martel.  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'ordinateur qui m'a permis de taper ce one-shot (il s'appelle Harry au passage, oui c'est débile XD)  
**Résumé** : Petite discussion sur les capacités des membres du Devil's Nest

* * *

« N'empêche Boss c'est vraiment impressionnant votre bouclier ultime. Y a personne qui peut vous battre avec ce truc. »

L'homonculus posa les yeux sur l'homme-chien puis il étendit son bras gauche en le recouvrant de son enveloppe de carbone. Il admira ses griffes un instant avant de redonner son aspect normal à son membre en serrant le poing avec un sourire vorace.

« Ouais c'est plutôt pratique. Puis faut reconnaître que c'est classe en plus. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Martel ? interrogea Greed en lançant un clin d'œil à la chimère qui s'approcha pour s'accouder au dossier du canapé.  
-C'est sûr que comme arme on ne fait pas mieux. Et on ne peut même pas vous blesser.  
-Ouaip... Cela dit j'aime bien tes capacités de chimère aussi : on peut faire des tas de choses amusantes avec un corps aussi souple, insinua l'Avide après s'être emparé de la main de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui.  
-Tu parles ! Ça sert à rien son truc, à part s'amuser à faire des nœuds avec ses pattes.  
-On vous a pas sonné le psychopathe !  
-Chut ! On se calme tout les deux, intervint Greed en lançant un regard désapprobateur à Kimblee. Il installa Martel sur ses genoux et enserra sa taille de ses bras avant de poursuivre. De toute façon y a pas à se disputer : ici on a tous des dons incroyables mais les MIENS sont les meilleurs.  
-Si tu le dis. Il n'empêche que tu ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée qu'une souplesse extrême c'est pas le plus fantastique des talents au combat. Bon bien sûr ça aide mais comparé à mon alchimie c'est de la merde.  
-Je vous colle une raclée quand je veux Kimblee !  
-J'aimerais voir ça.  
-Hé ! J'ai dit du calme. Et bien sûr qu'elle te collerais une raclée, il suffit qu'elle t'empêche de te servir de tes mains. Sans compter qu'elle est plus rapide.  
-C'est des conneries ! Je suis le meilleur !  
-Non JE suis le meilleur ! Toi t'es juste le plus doué pour exploser des trucs. Et Martel est la plus rapide et la plus souple_, _l'homonculus marqua un temps d'arrêt en fixant la jeune femme, la plus jolie aussi. »

L'Écarlate jeta un regard méprisant à la femme-serpent qui esquissait un petit sourire ennuyé tout en essayant de se dégager des bras de son patron. Celui-ci la retient contre lui en resserrant son étreinte. Dolchatte ne put retenir un grognement lorsqu'il vit Greed passer une main dans le bas du dos de Martel.

« Un problème Dol' ?  
-Heu... Non M'sieur Greed. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème.  
-On dirait que le petit chien à son maîmaître est jaloux ! le nargua Kimblee.  
-Pas du tout ! J'ai juste...euh...toussé. »

L'Avide prit un air narquois en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur la chimère ninja. Finalement il relâcha son étreinte et laissa Martel se lever tandis qu'il s'étirait.

« N'oublie pas Dol' : tout est à moi ici.  
-Oui M'sieur Greed.  
-C'est bien, j'aime ta fidélité.  
-S'il y a bien un truc qui craint dans leurs capacités de chimères c'est sa fidélité. Il se comporte comme le dernier des abrutis,ricana l'alchimiste.  
-Hé ! Je suis fidèle mais pas stupide ! Puis j'ai d'autres talents aussi !  
-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Rapporter les baballes ?  
-Mais non ! J'ai aussi un odorat sur-développé ! Et je suis très agile, intelligent et...  
-Et tu pisses avec une jambe levée, l'interrompit Martel avec une grimace.  
-N'importe quoi ! Imbécile !  
-Du calme Dol'. Tu sais bien qu'elle dit ça pour te taquiner,déclara Roa en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Dolchatte lâcha un grognement avant de se laisser retomber sur son siège.

-Toi aussi Roa tu as des pouvoirs plutôt cool : tu es incroyablement fort,déclara Greed. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : presque autant que moi.  
-Oui c'est plutôt pratique, Boss.  
-Et moi ! Moi je peux marcher sur les murs ! C'est cool, hein ?!s'exclama Bedo.

Le petit groupe échangea un regard sceptique.

-Mouais... C'est pas mal, concéda Greed en se passant une main derrière le crane.  
-Ça peut toujours servir ce genre de truc.  
-Pfff ! C'est nul ! Franchement à part à prendre la fuite comme un lâche je ne vois pas à quoi ça peut lui servir, répliqua Kimblee d'un ton méprisant.  
-Bah non ça peut être utile au combat aussi...  
-Ou pour espionner les gens.  
-Ouais ! Par exemple pour espionner les filles dans les vestiaires.  
-M'sieur Greed ! s'indigna Martel.  
_-_Bah quoi ?Si on peut même plus plaisanter_, _protesta l'Avide en haussant les épaules.  
-Mais heu ! Arrêtez de dire que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour jouer les voyeurs ! C'est pas vrai : je sais faire plein d'autres trucs aussi !  
-Oui Bedo on te croit.  
-Je vous jure !  
-Oui, oui...  
-Mais dis moi Bedo, ta queue elle repousse ? interrogea l'homonculus en fixant l'appendice de la chimère.  
-Euh...Pour...Pourquoi vous me demandez ça M'sieur Greed ?  
-Ben normalement la queue d'un lézard repousse quand on la coupe alors je me disais que comme t'es à moitié lézard ça fait peut-être la même chose chez toi.  
-C'est une bonne question, murmura Roa en se frottant le menton.  
_-_On a qu'à la lui couper pour voir, s'exclama Kimblee avec un sourire sadique.  
-Heu... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée...  
-Pourtant on aurait la solution à MA question de cette façon.  
-Oui...mais...heu...bafouilla Bedo en commençant à reculer prudemment. Il croisa le regard de la femme-serpent et déclara précipitamment : C'est un nouveau t-shirt Martel ? Il est super moulant dis donc !  
-Pardon ?! N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation en attirant l'attention sur mes seins ! Sinon je te garantis que ta queue je te l'arrache pour t'étrangler avec !  
-Ouais ne détourne pas la conversation. Je m'occuperais des seins de Martel après.  
-Mais M'sieur Greed...vous...vous allez quand même pas...  
-Bon on lui coupe cette queue ? s'impatienta l'Écarlate.  
-Pourquoi pas.  
-Mais...mais...  
-Ok ! Je m'en charge : une petite explosion devrait faire l'affaire.  
-Non Kimblee ! s'interposa l'homonculus à la plus grande joie de Bedo qui déchanta rapidement en voyant le rictus qu'il affichait. On va faire ça proprement. Dol' va chercher ton katana, s'il te plait. »

Dolchatte leva les yeux vers son maître qui esquissa un imperceptible clin d'œil, avec un hochement de tête il quitta sa chaise et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la salle pour récupérer son arme. Bedo contempla en tremblant les visages qui l'entouraient avant de ramener précipitamment sa queue contre son torse. Lorsqu'il vit l'homme-chien revenir son sabre à la main, il lâcha un gémissement affolé et partit en courant à toute vitesse sous les ricanements de ses acolytes. Une porte claqua à l'autre bout du bar puis on n'entendit plus que les rires de l'homonculus et de sa bande. Au bout d'un moment, ils se calmèrent et échangèrent un regard mi-honteux, mi-amusé. Greed secoua la tête, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres, avant de se mettre à hurler :

« Hé Bedo ! Reviens c'était une blague ! »

* * *

_Il n'y aura pas de Brève de comptoir la semaine prochaine. A la place je prévois un nouveau truc, mais c'est une surprise ^^_


	26. Jeux de mains

**Titre** : Jeux de mains  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed, Kimblee, Dolchatte  
**Pairing **: Greed/Kimblee, et c'est un peu pervers, quoique c'est toujours pervers entre eux.  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : Ces trois beaux gosses psychopathes ne m'appartiennent pas, si ça avait été le cas vous pensez bien que je ne passerais pas mon temps à écrire des conneries sur mon pc.  
**Résumé** : Quand Greed et Kimblee s'amusent entre eux cela peut avoir des conséquences perturbantes, surtout pour les autres...

* * *

Subjugué, Kimblee observait le corps de l'homonculus se reconstituer sous ses yeux. C'est fou ce qu'il aimait l'exploser juste pour contempler ce phénomène : les membres qui réapparaissaient morceaux par morceaux et se recouvraient lentement de chair, puis la peau qui venait englober le tout. C'était absolument fascinant. Cela dit la sensation de la désintégration de l'homonculus sous ses doigts était particulièrement agréable aussi. Lorsque Greed eut retrouvé son apparence normale, il fusilla l'alchimiste du regard et s'avança, menaçant.

« Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec ça, tu commences vraiment à m'agacer.  
-Arrête de geindre, tu t'en remets toujours sans aucune trace. Puis surtout ça m'amuse.  
-Pas moi !  
-Pauvre chou, tu vas prétexter que ça fait mal ? Pourtant je ne t'entends jamais te plaindre de la douleur : tu râles que je met du sang partout, que je risque d'abîmer tes fringues ou que tu n'es pas un jouet mais jamais je ne t'ai entendu dire que tu en souffrais, à la limite que ça picotait. Tu ne sens donc jamais la douleur ?  
-Si, mais ce n'est pas insupportable et ce ne sont que des blessures passagères, répondit Greed en haussant les épaules. Et puis j'ai fini par m'y habituer, surtout avec ta manie de tout exploser. »

Kimblee esquissa une petite moue boudeuse avant de se rapprocher de l'homonculus pour laisser courir ses doigts sur son torse. Greed leva les yeux au ciel et se prépara à utiliser son bouclier en sentant venir une nouvelle explosion mais, contre toute attente, l'Écarlate se contenta de poser ses mains sur son ventre.

« C'est dommage que ça ne te fasse pas plus mal. Je préfère quand mes victimes souffrent, c'est plus amusant de les entendre hurler.  
-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais gravement atteint ?  
-Oui, mais en général ça n'arrive qu'une fois, susurra l'alchimiste avant de se mordre la lèvre en prenant une attitude songeuse. Au bout d'un moment il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homonculus et ajouta : Je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de te faire sentir plus que des picotements, en s'attaquant par exemple à une partie plus sensible de ton anatomie. »

Greed haussa un sourcil intrigué, et se raidit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'Écarlate descendre le long de ses reins pour aller s'emparer de son sexe. Il grogna en adressant un regard noir à Kimblee qui le fixait, un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

« Je te déconseille d'essayer si tu ne veux pas finir en pièces détachées.  
-Pourquoi ? _Ça_ ne repousse pas ?  
-J'en sais rien, tu penses que je passe mon temps à me démembrer pour voir ce qui repousse ou pas ?  
-Hum... Il faudrait tout de même vérifier, c'est une sorte de petite expérience sur tes capacités de régénération.  
-Vire tes mains de là Kimblee ! Maintenant !  
-Sûrement pas, je commence juste à m'amuser.  
-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok ! menaça Greed avant de porter la main à l'entrejambe de l'alchimiste en plantant ses griffes dans le tissu de son pantalon. Maintenant tu vas me lâcher gentiment ou je te jure que je t'arrache ce que j'ai entre les mains. Et je suis pratiquement sûr que chez toi ça ne repousse pas.  
-La question est de savoir qui sera le plus rapide.  
-Tu tiens vraiment à le vérifier ? »

Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit avant qu'ils puissent déterminer qui avait tort dans cette discussion. Tournant la tête en direction du seuil, ils observèrent l'homme-chien entrer nonchalamment dans la pièce.

« M'sieur Greed y a un coup de fil pour vous, vous venez le prendre ou... »

Se rendant compte de la situation, Dolchatte s'immobilisa bouche bée en fixant les deux hommes qui se faisaient face en s'agrippant mutuellement l'entrejambe. La chimère écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, blêmit, rougit, fit deux pas en arrière et finalement bafouilla :

« Heu...je...je savais pas que vous étiez...occupés...désolé...je...je vais dire que vous rappellerez plus tard...pardon...je sors... »

Suite à quoi Dolchatte sortit précipitamment en claquant la porte, laissant Greed et Kimblee échanger un regard dubitatif.

**… …**

Plus tard dans la soirée, les autres chimères observèrent avec inquiétude Dolchatte qui se servait verre sur verre en répétant frénétiquement : « Je n'ai rien vu, il ne s'est rien passé ! Je n'ai rien vu, il ne s'est rien passé ! Je n'ai rien vu, il ne s'est rien passé ! »

* * *

_Pauvre Dolchatte, je le fais souffrir décidement : soit je le ridiculise, soit je le traumatise. Un de ces jours faudra que j'écrive une histoire qui finit bien pour lui juste pour inverser la donne ^^_


	27. Mission Kamikaze

**Titre** : Mission Kamikaze  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Bedo et ...  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Résumé** : Bedo a été envoyé en mission par Greed et les autres membres du Devil's Nest, d'habitude ça ne le dérange pas mais là c'est vraiment une opération kamikaze.

* * *

Tapi en haut de son perchoir, Bedo gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte en maugréant. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette mission ? D'habitude il n'avait rien contre le fait que l'homonculus l'envoie espionner des gens mais là franchement il aurait préféré se faire porter pâle. Il faut dire que ce coup-ci il le sentait vraiment mal. Puis d'abord pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui devait se coltiner les missions suicides ? Pourquoi M'sieur Greed n'avait-il pas envoyé Dolchatte plutôt ? En plus l'homme-chien en aurait surement été ravi. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas le genre de tâche qui lui étaient habituellement confiées et il aurait probablement tout fait rater, mais Bedo aurait préféré qu'il risque sa peau à sa place. Et Roa, il aurait pu y aller aussi Roa, non ? Bon c'est vrai que l'homme-taureau était trop imposant et se serait fait repérer. L'homme-lézard passa en revue les autres chimères avant d'étouffer un juron en se rendant compte qu'il était le mieux qualifié pour ce genre de mission. Foutue capacité à grimper sur les murs ! Bien sûr c'était très pratique, mais quand l'Avidité décidait qu'il devait accomplir une opération kamikaze afin de contenter un de ses désirs absurdes ce don se transformait subitement en malédiction. Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi est ce que le patron ne s'en était pas chargé lui même ? Après tout s'il ne valait pas mieux que les autres niveau discrétion, au moins lui ne risquait pas de mourir ! Enfin si, mais il s'en foutait vu qu'il pouvait se régénérer à volonté. Bedo esquissa une grimace en songeant que s'il lui avait fait part de cette idée l'homonculus aurait probablement ricané en lui tapotant la tête avant de l'envoyer au casse-pipe. Et Kimblee ! Il aurait pu s'en charger Kimblee ! Après tout s'il n'avait pas vraiment participé à la discussion qui était la cause de la position actuelle de l'homme-lézard, l'alchimiste n'avait pas été le dernier à se montrer intéressé par la conclusion à laquelle ils en étaient venus. Avant qu'il puisse se dire que l'Écarlate l'aurait explosé en entendant cette remarque, un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir. Laissant de côté ses ruminations, il se blottit sur lui même en observant la cible entrer dans la pièce. Elle ferma la porte, posa ses affaires dans un coin et commença à se déshabiller. S'étirant, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme-lézard.

_« Mais qu'est ce que... »_

Bedo eut l'impression d'être foudroyé : il avait été repéré ! Avant qu'il puisse songer à une tentative d'explication ou à un moyen de prendre la fuite, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur par Martel qui, tout en tenant d'une main la serviette qui l'entourait, l'étranglait à moitié. L'homme-lézard, tout en tentant de faire abstraction du peu de tissu qui recouvrait le corps de la jeune femme, leva vers son visage deux yeux qu'il espérait le plus innocents possible.

_« Heu... Coucou Martel ! Ça va ?  
__-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous planqué dans la salle de bain alors que je vais prendre une douche ? Et avec un appareil photo en plus ?!  
__-Heu...ben...  
__-Expliques-toi ! Et vite ! »_

Voyant le regard furieux qu'elle lui lançait, il déglutit alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur son cou. Ne pensant plus qu'à sauver sa peau, il décida de lâcher toute l'affaire et se mit à baragouiner à toute vitesse :

_« C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Dolchatte ! Il...il t'a vu passer tout à l'heure et il s'est demandé si ton espèce de tatouage recouvrait d'autres parties de ton corps. Alors on en parlait avec les gars et M'sieur Greed s'en est mêlé puis...heu...de fil en aiguille... Quelqu'un a dit qu'il faudrait vérifier... Pas moi, hein ! Mais heu... M'sieur Greed a trouvé l'idée sympa donc il a voulu envoyer quelqu'un. Du coup il a dit que je devais m'en charger et rapporter des preuves. Moi je voulais pas ! C'est pas ma faute ! Mais tu connais M'sieur Greed, quand il a une idée en tête... Donc j'ai du lui obéir... Mais je te jures que j'y suis pour rien ! C'est la faute des autres ! Ils m'ont forcé ! Puis y a Kimblee qui s'en est mêlé aussi alors là forcément je ne pouvais plus dire non... »_

Sentant qu'elle relâchait son étreinte, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la femme-serpent qui semblait partagée entre l'ahurissement et la colère. Le tic nerveux qui agitait sa lèvre supérieur ne présageant rien de bon, Bedo profita que la main se fasse moins étouffante pour se dégager et prendre ses jambes à son cou, poursuivis par les hurlements de rage de Martel.

**… …**

L'homme-lézard entra en trombe dans la salle principale du Devil's Nest et se planta devant le canapé de l'homonculus.

_« Elle m'a vu, elle sait tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je me casse ! »_

A ces mots, il partit en courant vers la sortie tandis que les hommes présents échangeaient un regard inquiet. En moins de trente secondes ils lâchèrent bouteilles,cartes et potiches pour prendre la même direction que Bedo. Une minute plus tard l'autre porte se fracassa contre le mur tandis que Martel faisait irruption dans la pièce.

_« Bande d'enfoirés ! Je vais tous vous buter ! »_

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en constatant que le bar semblait déserté par toute forme de vie masculine et se tourna vers les conquêtes de l'homonculus qui la fixaient d'un air stupide.

_« Ils sont passé où ces connards ?  
__-Ben... Ils étaient là mais y a l'espèce de lézard moche qu'est venu parler à M'sieur Greed alors ils sont tous partis en courant.  
__-Ok. Ils veulent se comporter comme des lâches en plus ! Mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, je vais leur apprendre les bonnes manières moi à cette bande de pervers ! »_

Martel fit demi-tour en serrant les poings sous le regard de profonde incompréhension des cruches. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils mettraient à revenir mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'il y allait avoir des morts au Devil's Nest.

* * *

_Si vous voulez savoir si et comment Martel va se venger rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la deuxième partie de la trilogie « C'est dur d'être une fille au milieu de tant d'abrutis ! »_


	28. Joyeuse SaintValentin M'sieur Greed !

**Titre** : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin M'sieur Greed !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Tout le Devil's Nest  
**Pairing** : Dolchatte/Martel et Greed/les poufs du bar, et un léger Greed/Martel, puis du Greed/Kimblee aussi si vous voulez l'interpréter comme ça  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : La bande du Devil's Nest appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et la Saint-Valentin appartient à Cupidon (si vous le voyez choppez le et clouez lui les ailes, ça lui apprendra à ce sale morveux !)  
**Note **: Un petit texte spécial Saint-Valentin histoire de continuer le mois dans les trucs romantiques (on y croit...)

* * *

Attablé depuis plus d'une heure à une table isolée du bar, Dolchatte noircissait avec acharnement une pile de feuilles en ayant l'air de plus en plus contrarié. Intrigué, Greed finit par s'approcher pour voir ce qui tourmentait sa chimère, suivi de prés par Kimblee ravi à l'idée d'ennuyer l'homme-chien.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?  
-Hein ?! … Euh... Rien ! Rien du tout ! s'exclama précipitamment Dolchatte en s'efforçant de rassembler au plus vite les feuilles éparpillées sur la table tandis que les deux hommes échangeaient un regard suspicieux.  
-Mouais... T'as plutôt l'air de préparer quelque chose de louche. Fais voir ce que tu écris.  
-Naaaan ! C'est rien d'important ! Touchez pas à ça !  
-Si ce n'est pas important je peux voir. Allez donne ! Je veux voir ! ordonna l'homonculus en lui arrachant les feuilles des mains.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a écrit comme conneries ?  
-Attends je lis : « Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, l'herbe est verte mais pas autant que tes yeux. Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, les blés sont blonds mais pas autant que tes cheveux. »  
-Hein ?!  
-Euh... Dol', c'est quoi ce truc ?  
Dolchatte à moitié écroulé sur la table et littéralement mort de honte baragouina une suite de mots incompréhensibles.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je crois qu'il a dit un truc du genre c'est un poème qui m'attelle.  
-Non ! J'ai dit c'est un poème pour Martel ! Maintenant rendez moi ces feuilles tout de suite !  
-Un poème pour Martel ? Ben pourquoi tu lui écris un poème ?  
-Et surtout comment oses-tu appeler ce truc est un poème ? C'est minable ! Tu espères que la vipère va te tomber dans les bras avec un truc pareil ?  
-On parle de moi Kimblee ? Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez encore ? lança Martel d'un ton acerbe en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
-Oh moi rien. Par contre le cabot ici présent a l'air rudement plus intéressé. Tu verrais le beau cadeau qu'il est en train de te préparer, tu risques de ne pas t'en remettre.  
-Kimblee la ferme ! grogna Dolchatte entre ses dents avant de jeter un regard gêné à la jeune femme. Faut pas l'écouter. Il raconte n'importe quoi...  
-Ben non, tu lui as bien préparé un cadeau, l'interrompit Greed en brandissant les feuilles qu'il avait toujours à la main avant de préciser : Un poème écrit spécialement pour elle.  
-Et quel poème ! Une merveille de lyrisme avec des rimes à couper le souffle. J'en serais presque jaloux, compléta narquoisement Kimblee.  
-Mais foutez lui la paix, le pauvre. Allez rendez lui son texte, répliqua Martel en étendant son bras pour récupérer les feuilles auxquelles elle jeta un coup d'œil. Ah oui c'est très...hum...mignon. Vraiment très mignon. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mauvais, hein. C'est peut-être à retravailler un peu, mais c'est mignon.  
-Arrête, je sais que c'est nul. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour écrire.  
-Ben... T'as beaucoup d'autres talents, tu sais. Mais c'est gentil de ta part.  
-Sauf que moi je ne vois pas pourquoi il fait ça, marmonna Greed en jetant un regard intrigué aux feuilles.  
-C'était pour la Saint-Valentin, mais vous avez tout gâché.  
-La Saint-Valentin ? C'est quoi ?  
-Vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est une fête où on est sensé offrir des cadeaux à la personne qu'on aime, expliqua Dolchatte avant de s'interrompre en observant Martel à la dérobée et de bafouiller : enfin qu'on aime bien. Un truc pour montrer son affection désintéressée et sincère. C'est pas très important. C'est juste une stupide fête.  
-Une fête où on offre des cadeaux ?! Mais c'est cool ça ! Je VEUX qu'on fasse cette fête ! Et que vous m'offriez tous des cadeaux !  
-Pardon ? Mais M'sieur Greed c'est une fête pour les gens qui s'aiment.  
-Et vous ne m'aimez pas ?  
-Bah non ! déclara placidement Kimblee.  
-Zolf ! C'est mesquin de dire ça comme ça, surtout que je suis sûr que c'est faux. D'ailleurs tu vas me le prouver en m'offrant un très beau cadeau, et très cher. Et vous allez tous m'en offrir un en fait.  
-Mais c'est une fête d'amoureux on vous dit. C'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas, c'est juste que ça ne colle pas à la fête et qu'on n'a pas le temps de vous faire de cadeau et...  
-Ça suffit Martel ! Je VEUX qu'on célèbre cette fête et je VEUX que vous m'offriez des tas de cadeaux pour me prouver combien je compte pour vous. Après tout je suis votre boss adoré, non ?  
-Mouais.  
-Donc c'est décidé vous m'aimez et vous allez me faire plein de beaux cadeaux. Dites le à tout le monde ici, demain chaque personne devra m'apporter au moins un cadeau de Saint-Valentin, décréta fermement Greed avant de se diriger vers la porte sous le regard abasourdi des trois autres. Après un moment l'alchimiste se tourna en direction des chimères.  
-Génial ! Non mais vraiment bravo ! Avec vos conneries on est maintenant obligés d'offrir un cadeau à cet abruti pour lui prouver notre amour ! S'il savait où il peut se les mettre mes sentiments !  
-Kimblee ! Je vous interdis de parler de M'sieur Greed de cette façon ! aboya Dolchatte en se levant, la main posée sur la garde de son katana.  
-Ne commencez pas à vous battre tous les deux ! Déjà qu'on est dans la panade avec cette histoire. Où est ce qu'on va pouvoir lui trouver un cadeau ?  
-Faut vraiment qu'on lui offre quelque chose ?  
-Évidemment : il VEUT un cadeau ! Dol' tu sais bien que quand il VEUT quelque chose il faut le lui donner toute de suite. Reste à savoir quoi lui offrir.  
-Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir une petite partie de jambe en l'air et le Clebs lui écrira un magnifique poème disant à quel point ses yeux sont mauves comme des violettes et son bouclier noir comme le charbon. Kimblee s'interrompit face au regard noir des deux chimères et esquissa un sourire moqueur. Bah quoi, je ne fais que proposer une idée qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.  
-Je ne vais rien dire pour éviter de m'énerver au point d'avoir envie de vous égorger. Dol' sois gentil : va prévenir les autres que M'sieur Greed veut qu'on lui fête sa Saint-Valentin. Dis le aux potiches aussi, elles auront surement des idées de surprises sympa pour lui. Peut-être qu'avec un striptease de ces gourdes il nous oubliera.  
-Et toi tu fais quoi ?  
-Je pars faire du lèche-vitrine voir si je peux lui trouver une babiole... Ça me soule déjà cette histoire.  
-Moi je vous laisse vous démerder. J'ai hâte de profiter du spectacle, ça promet d'être amusant ! » déclara Kimblee en se laissant retomber dans le canapé.

Les choses allaient être amusantes... Dolchatte était loin d'en être persuadé. Cette Saint-Valentin promettait d'être agaçante et humiliante mais amusante certainement pas pour lui. Dire qu'au départ il voulait juste faire une innocente surprise à Martel.

**… …**

Le lendemain après-midi Greed trônait fièrement sur son canapé face à l'ensemble du bar, Kimblee excepté vu qu'il préférait une fois encore rester à l'écart. L'homonculus contempla d'un regard concupiscent les présents rassemblés sur la petite table avant de lever les yeux vers ses hommes pour leur adresser un sourire ravi.

« Tout ça pour moi ? Fallait pas !  
-On peut les récupérer si vous voulez, rétorqua Martel en esquissant un geste vers le monceau de paquets.  
-Ah non c'est à moi ! Bon par quoi commencer... Oh ! Le gros là ! C'est de la part de qui ? demanda Greed en jetant un coup d'œil à ces hommes pour apercevoir Urichi leva la main d'un air gêné. L'homonculus lui adressa un signe de tête pour le remercier avant de se précipiter sur son cadeau pour en arracher l'emballage à coups de griffes. Une caisse de vin ! Génial ! Et dans ce paquet qu'est ce qu'on a ? Oh, un joli porte-feuille en cuir... Hé ! Il est vide ! Il est où le fric qu'est sensé être dedans ?  
-Hum... Le magasin ne les fournit pas remplis en général Boss, expliqua calmement Roa.  
-C'est scandaleux ! On devrait porter plainte. Non j'ai une meilleure idée : demain on va dans ce magasin et on vole la caisse, comme ça j'aurais de quoi remplir mon nouveau porte-feuille.  
-Voilà on fera comme ça si vous y tenez.  
-Ouais, mais en attendant j'ouvre mes autres cadeaux. Alors voyons... Pas mal ce poignard, bien sûr je n'en aurait pas vraiment l'utilité avec mes griffes mais le manche avec les gravures en or est splendide. Non Martel c'est pas la peine de le regarder comme ça je ne te le prêterai pas, c'est le mien.  
-Je ne comptais pas y toucher. Quoiqu'il ferait joli dans la poitrine de Kimblee.  
-Ah non ! Y a aura plein de sang dessus après. Ah ce paquet on dirait encore une bouteille... Gagné ! Du whisky, j'adore. Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est tout mou...  
-Ne déchirez pas l'emballage avec vos griffes ! C'est en tissu et c'est fragile ! intervint Bedo.  
-Ah c'est de ta part ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea l'homonculus en défaisant précautionneusement le papier. Une chemise ? En soie ? T'es sûr que c'est pour moi ?  
-Oui. Elle ne vous plait pas ?  
-Ben c'est qu'une chemise rose ça fait un peu...  
-Tapette ! s'exclama Kimblee depuis le comptoir.  
-Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais oui c'est un peu ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'aille en plus.  
-Si, si c'est votre taille. Le vendeur a dit que cette couleur était très à la mode cette saison. Et puis c'est coordonné à vos yeux, affirma l'homme-lézard en foudroyant l'alchimiste du regard. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers son patron pour ajouter : Pour ne rien vous cachez ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais vous offrir. J'aurais préféré vous coudre une veste moi-même mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas été au courant plus tôt que vous vouliez qu'on fête votre Saint-Valentin.  
-Euh...oui...c'est dommage...vraiment... bafouilla l'homonculus en se remémorant un immonde pull vert. C'est très gentil Bedo, merci. Hé Tucker !  
L'alchimiste tisseur de vie sursauta en entendant son nom. Mal à l'aise, il s'approcha du canapé.  
-T'as pas un cadeau pour moi aussi ?  
-Si, bien sûr... Le paquet posé en dessous de la table.  
-Ah... Oh il m'a l'air gros aussi celui-là. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ? Que... Des bouquins ?  
-Euh...oui...ça ne vous plait pas ?  
-Y a mieux comme cadeau quand même. De l'alcool, ou du fric, ou des bijoux, ou des armes, ou... Enfin tout sauf des bouquins.  
-Mais ils sont passionnants, je vous assure !  
-Mouais... Je verrais ça cette nuit si je m'ennuie.  
-Ah ça nous étonnerait que vous vous ennuyez ce soir avec notre cadeau, susurra alors une jeune femme blonde en passant ses bras autour du coup de l'homonculus.  
-C'est intéressant ça chérie. Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce cadeau ? Je peux le voir ?  
-Pas tout de suite. C'est un cadeau commun entre nous, mais on vous le donnera ce soir.  
-Pourquoi ce soir ? Je le VEUX maintenant.  
-C'est que ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on peut vous offrir en public.  
-Oui ça serait un peu gênant. Mais on vous garantie que vous allez adorez notre surprise.  
-C'est sûr ! On n'a tout prévu : de jolis petits trucs en soie et en mousseline, de l'huile de massage, du champagne, des fraises, de la crème chantilly...  
-Christie ! Ne gâche pas la surprise voyons !  
-Désolée les filles.  
-Ça me semble prometteur tout ça, murmura Greed avec un sourire lubrique avant de froncer les sourcils en tournant la tête vers les chimères. Dolchatte ferme donc la bouche avant de te prendre une baffe de la part de Martel. Tiens passe moi plutôt ton cadeau au lieu de baver.  
-Je ne bave pas... Hum...Bref ! Tenez le voilà.  
-Miam des chocolats ! Par contre la boite en forme de cœur t'aurais pu éviter.  
-Désolé, ils ne vendent plus que ça en ce moment.  
-Ils sont bons en tout cas. Y en a à la liqueur en plus, mes préférés.  
-Content que ça vous plaise.  
-Par contre j'attends mon poème.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je veux un poème. Martel en a eu un, j'en veux un aussi.  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais. Récite moi mon poème. Tout de suite.  
-Devant tout le monde ?  
-Ouais.  
-Mais c'est humiliant !  
-Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde aimera un poème à ma gloire.  
-Mais vous avez bien vu que je suis nul en poésie ! Et en plus Kimblee va se foutre de moi ! Il est déjà en train de ricaner !  
-Moi ? Je n'oserai jamais, lança l'alchimiste depuis le comptoir en esquissant un rictus indiquant le contraire.  
-Bon puisque tu es si timide Dol' je te laisse pour ce soir, mais je veux mon poème demain matin avec mon petit-déjeuner.  
-Si vous y tenez, grimaça l'homme-chien avant de murmurer pour lui même : Et où je vais lui trouver un poème maintenant ? 'tain moi et mes idées à la con !  
-Passons à Martel ! Qu'est ce que tu m'offres ?  
-Ceci. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, ça a été fait spécialement pour vous.  
-Intéressant... Oh ! Un briquet en argent gravé à mon nom. Très classe. T'es la meilleure Martel, merci beaucoup.  
-De rien.  
-Mais il manque quelque chose là encore.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Et mon bisou ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser en prime ?  
-Non.  
-Pas de non qui tienne ! Je veux aussi un baiser en cadeau.  
-J'ai dis non.  
-Ok. Mais je peux te remercier pour le briquet au moins ?  
-Si vous y tenez... soupira la femme-serpent avant de se faire brusquement attraper par l'homonculus qui la coinça contre le dossier du canapé pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Martel réussit à se libérer de son étreinte au bout de quelques minutes et le foudroya du regard. Mais ça ne va pas ?!  
-Quoi ? Je ne fais que te remercier chaleureusement pour ce beau cadeau.  
-Et les autres vous comptez les remercier de la même manière peut-être ?  
-Les filles oui. D'ailleurs si tu veux te joindre à elles pour leur surprise...  
-Non merci ! Et je vous l'ai déjà dit : évidemment je bosse pour vous mais je ne suis pas une cruche décérébrée alors s'il vous plait considérez moi comme Dolchatte et les autres.  
-C'est dommage que tu le prennes comme ça. Enfin on en reparlera plus tard. En attendant je veux que Kimblee me donne son cadeau, lança Greed en se tournant vers l'alchimiste qui jusque là observait la scène avec amusement.  
-Parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te faire un cadeau ?  
-Évidemment !  
-Mais tu délires ! Comme si je pouvais vouloir t'offrir un truc pour la Saint-Valentin.  
-Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas alors ?  
-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Ne le prends pas mal surtout, c'est juste que je n'aime personne.  
-Pas de problème, je m'en fous en fait. Mais je VEUX quand même MON cadeau.  
-Greed tu fais chier !  
-Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire Zolf. Crois moi tu auras plus vite fait de me faire une surprise plutôt que d'essayer de me convaincre que je ne la mérite pas, susurra l'homonculus en s'approchant de l'alchimiste jusqu'à le frôler.  
-Puisque tu y tiens... »

Suite à quoi Kimblee posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Greed qui explosa dans une magnifique gerbe de sang sous le regard dégouté des autres personnes présentes. L'homonculus se reconstitua lentement avant de lancer un regard surpris à l'Écarlate.

« Excuse moi mais je ne vois pas très bien en quoi c'est différent de d'habitude.  
-Tourne toi, répondit Kimblee en lui désignant le mur. Là tu vois ça te fait un joli cœur. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin abruti !  
-Ah... C'est original. Je suppose que je dois te remercier ?  
-Si t'essayes de me rouler une pelle en plus, je te jure que je redécore tout le bar !  
-Non c'est bon. J'ai quelque chose de mieux de prévu, rétorqua l'homonculus en lançant un clin d'œil aux filles qui se tenaient prudemment à l'écart de l'alchimiste. Il leur fit signe de se diriger vers le couloir des chambres et leur emboita le pas tout en passant devant les chimères. Vous serez gentils de me nettoyer le mur. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ton cadeau Zolf, mais ça fait un peu crade vis à vis des clients. Amusez vous bien ! Moi je vais bien m'amuser en tout cas !  
-Amusez vous bien... Tu parles ! gronda Martel une fois que leur chef eut quitté la pièce. Sérieusement Kimblee vous étiez obligé de saloper le mur à ce point ?  
-Je peux faire pire si tu continues à la ramener.  
-Non c'est bon on s'en passera ! intervint Dolchatte en s'interposant. Bedo apporte les torchons, ils doivent être rangés sous le comptoir.  
-N'empêche il est super bien fait ce cœur, commenta Roa en contemplant l'œuvre de l'alchimiste.  
-Je me suis appliqué, il tenait tellement à son cadeau.  
-Vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup foulé non plus : ça vous a pris trente secondes...  
-Hé ! Les gars !  
-M'sieur Greed ? s'étonna Dolchatte en voyant l'homonculus rappliquer à nouveau dans la pièce avec un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres. Elles ont déjà terminé leur...hum...surprise ?  
-C'était pas long !  
-Non, non elles sont en train de se préparer. Mais en passant dans le couloir j'ai trouvé un calendrier accroché sur une porte. Figurez vous que bientôt c'est Pâques ! Donc je compte sur vous pour m'organiser une petite fête sympa à cette occasion. Vous me planquerez des œufs en chocolat un peu partout. Peut-être même que vous pourrez vous déguiser en lapin ou quelque chose dans ce style... Ça serait amusant. J'ai hâte d'y être ! Enfin je vous laisse en discuter entre vous, les filles m'attendent. Réfléchissez bien à ce que je viens de vous dire. Et nettoyez moi ce sang ! »

Allez savoir pourquoi après ça il fût tout bonnement impossible de trouver un seul calendrier au sein du Devil's Nest.

* * *

Et voilà enfin le texte de saint-Valentin ! C'était romantique, n'est ce pas ? Non, de toute façon ça ne l'est jamais alors...

_Greed : J'adore cette fête ! J'ai eu plein de cadeaux !  
Martel : A ce propos on dirait qu'il y a une confusion entre la Saint-Valentin et Noël.  
Auteur : Pas tant que ça. Aprés tout si on y réfléchit bien pour Greed c'est tous les jours Noël.  
Dolchatte : C'est pas faux.  
Greed : Et c'est ça qui est bien ! Je VEUX des cadeaux ! Encore !  
Kimblee : Par contre la publication est un peu en retard sur la date.  
Auteur : c'est parce que je fêtais la "Sans-Valentin".  
Kimblee : C'est quoi ça ?  
Auteur : Une fête sans mec chiant où on mange du chocolat en regardant des séries et où on papote entre filles.  
Martel : Ca a l'air sympa.  
Auteur : Ca l'est ! A mort Cupidon ! Vive Docteur House ! Bref..._

Si vous aussi vous voulez prouvez à Greed que vous l'aimez, laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	29. De la difficulté de dormir dans son lit

**Titre**** : **De la difficulté de dormir dans son lit**  
****Auteur**** :** laitue**  
****Personnages**** : **Martel et Greed**  
Pairing : **Greed/Martel  
**Rating**** : **T/M (en fait je n'arrive pas à trancher, mais les enfants soyez gentils et allez tenir compagnie à Dolchatte pendant que Greed fait joujou avec Martel)**  
****Disclaimer**** : **Martel appartient à Greed et tout les deux appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa**  
****Note****: **Écrit pour mf_100_mots avec pour thème « Encore »

* * *

Martel ouvrit les yeux. Il voulait remettre ça ? Encore ? Si il était logique que son avidité ne se limite pas à l'argent, Greed semblait fréquemment mériter le nom d'un autre péché. C'était parfois épuisant. Peut-être qu'en faisant mine de dormir il renoncerait ? Considérant ses baisers et la façon dont ses mains glissaient le long de son corps, elle doutait que cela fonctionne. Sentant alors une raideur n'ayant aucun lien avec son bouclier, Martel se retourna pour le laisser s'emparer d'elle.

Mais tout de même, heureusement qu'il y avait d'autres filles dans ce bar !

_

* * *

_

C'était le dernier texte parlant d'amour, oui février se termine je reprend donc une activité normale. C'est fini l'eau de rose et la guimauve. Quoi y en avait pas dans ce texte non plus ? Ha bah je ne dois pas être très romantique...

_Dolchatte : Romantique ? Ça ? Mais... Mais c'était horrible !  
__Auteur : Bah non, ils sont canons tout les deux.  
__Dolchatte : …  
__Auteur : Ok ! Arrête de pleurer et je referais des histoires d'amour en te laissant Martel.  
__Martel : J'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire ne serait-ce qu'une fois._


	30. Les dangers de l'avidité

**Titre**** : **Les dangers de l'avidité**  
****Auteur**** :** laitue**  
****Personnages**** :** Dolchatte (mention de Greed)**  
****Rating**** : **K+**  
****Disclaimer**** :**Dolchatte appartient à Greed qui appartient à Hiromu Arakawa**  
****Note ****:**Écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots avec pour thèmes croisés « Accumulation » et « Exagération », 2x100 mots

* * *

Dolchatte devait admettre que travailler pour Greed avait considérablement modifié sa conception du rôle d'un homme de main. Évidemment il était avant tout chargé d'assurer la sécurité de son maître, attaquant quiconque osait s'en prendre à lui. Cependant les chimères devaient aussi satisfaire les désirs inhérents au caractère de l'homonculus.

Son avidité le poussait à accumuler toutes sortes d'objets, des raretés les plus coûteuses aux babioles les plus absurdes.

Son avarice faisait qu'il refusait catégoriquement de se séparer de la moindre chose, obligeant les chimères à trouver toujours plus de place pour entasser ses biens.

**… …**

En bon soldat, Dolchatte s'était toujours plié à la volonté de son chef. Par conséquent il obéissait scrupuleusement à chacun des ordres de Greed et passait son temps à courir dans toute la ville afin de lui rapporter au plus vite ce qu'il désirait. Jamais il n'avait émis la moindre objection.

Néanmoins lorsque, rangeant avec difficulté le bric-à-brac amassé par l'homonculus, il manqua de se faire assommer par la chute d'un coffret à bijoux en argent massif, il songea que pour leur propre bien il allait peut-être falloir tempérer la convoitise excessive de leur cher patron.


	31. Juste un tout petit détail

**Titre**** : **Juste un tout petit détail**  
****Auteur**** :** laitue**  
****Personnages**** :** Roa, Greed (mention des autres membres du Devil's Nest)  
**Rating**** : **T**  
****Disclaimer**** :**Tout ce petit monde appartient à Hiromu Arakawa**  
****Note ****:** Ecrit pour la communauté 6_Variations sur LJ afin de répondre au thème « Je t'écris pour te dire que... »

* * *

Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa chambre, Greed posa le pied sur un papier qui avait été glissé sous sa porte. L'homonculus se pencha et s'empara de la feuille qu'il déplia, dévoilant un message griffonné à son attention. Intrigué, il commença sa lecture.

**… …**

« Monsieur Greed.

Si je vous écris aujourd'hui c'est pour vous faire part, au nom de tous mes camarades et moi-même, de quelque chose que nous ne pouvons plus supporter.

Je conçois qu'il puisse paraître lâche de vous écrire cette lettre pour aborder ce problème au lieu de venir vous en parler directement mais après de longues heures de discussion, de multiples tentatives de tirage au sort et une bagarre ayant occasionné de nombreuses blessures (Bedo gardera probablement ce coquard un moment, il faut dire que Martel n'y est pas allée de main morte ce jour là) nous avons fini par conclure que le mieux serait de vous faire part de notre souci par écrit.

Ne vous méprenez pas, il ne s'agit pas le moins du monde d'une tentative de rébellion ou de l'annonce de notre départ.

Voyez vous nous estimons que depuis que nous travaillons pour vous nous nous sommes comportés de manière exemplaire. Nous avons toujours obéi scrupuleusement à vos ordres (qui sont parfois discutables il faut le reconnaître) et nous vous avons toujours traité avec le plus grand respect. Jamais nous ne nous sommes plaint des missions que vous nous confiez ou du salaire minimal qui nous est attribué. Nous avons tout fait pour ne jamais vous décevoir et nous avons pris sur nous pour supporter vos quelques petits défauts. Nous n'avons jamais critiqué votre façon si particulière de partager le butin après un braquage, nous n'avons jamais crié au scandale quand vous trichiez au poker, nous n'avons jamais ralé pour toutes les fois où nous devions nettoyer les conséquences de vos beuveries (d'accord il faut admettre que dans ce domaine les dégâts occasionnés sont aussi de notre faute). Urichi n'a jamais rien dit alors que vous vous attribuiez toute les serveuses du bar, Bedo ne s'est jamais plaint de devoir courir à l'autre bout de la ville pour satisfaire vos désirs, Martel ne s'est jamais énervée suite à vos blagues salaces à son propos (pourtant le dernier gars qui a osé sortir une connerie du même genre a fini encastré dans le mur), Dolchatte n'a jamais renié sa fidélité pour vous (même si le fait de devoir renoncer à Martel le rend malade, vous ne voulez vraiment pas la lui laisser ?), moi-même je n'ai jamais critiqué vos idées (même celles qui ont fini par nous mettre dans la merde)... Bref comme vous pouvez le constater nous avons toujours été et nous serons toujours là pour accomplir le moindre de vos ordres sans discuter. Vous êtes notre chef et le resterez quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis sincère : nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissants pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous et vous pouvez être assuré de notre plus absolue fidélité.

Néanmoins, il y a depuis quelque temps un détail que nous ne pouvons plus supporter. Nous avons bien sûr tout tenté pour faire abstraction de ce problème mais nous avons rapidement dû nous rendre à l'évidence : vous seul pouvez mettre un terme à notre calvaire. Cela ne peut plus continuer, nous pouvons endurer beaucoup de choses pour vous mais là c'est vraiment intolérable.

Alors, au nom de tout le Devil's Nest, je vous en supplie, par pitié, pouvez vous cesser vos ébats en public avec Kimblee ?

Respectueusement,

Roa (au nom des membres du Devil's Nest) »


	32. A l'abri de son armure

**Titre**** : **A l'abri de son armure**  
****Auteur**** :** laitue**  
****Personnages**** : **Martel, Al (mention de King Bradley, Ed et de la bande du Devil's Nest)**  
Pairing : **Al/Martel (mais dans un sens amitié affectueuse hein, n'ayons pas les idées tordues)  
**Rating**** : **T**  
****Disclaimer**** : **Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa (et elle est méchante de tuer sans pitié mes personnages préférés T_T )**  
****Note**** : **Écrit pour la communauté 31 Jours avec pour thème « Dans la peau de... »

* * *

Au moment où elle aperçut la lame s'introduire lentement dans l'armure où elle s'était réfugiée, Martel fût surprise de constater qu'elle avait passé pratiquement les derniers jours de sa vie à l'intérieur du corps de métal d'Alphonse.

Lorsque Greed leur avait ordonné de capturer le jeune garçon, il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait dans son armure pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille. Ce qui avait parfaitement fonctionné vu qu'il n'avait pas cherché à s'échapper lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués et les avait docilement suivi lors de leur fuite précipitée. Il ne l'avait pas non plus abandonnée quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tout les deux après la mort de tous les autres.

Plus tard elle avait retrouvé les deux frangins et les avait suivis en prétextant que grâce à eux elle trouverait le moyen de venger ses compagnons. Idée qui révoltait Alphonse sans qu'il puisse néanmoins faire quelque chose pour la raisonner. Et une fois encore, elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans l'armure, utilisant ce moyen pour ne pas se faire repérer.

A force Martel s'était attachée aux frères Elric, à Alphonse en particulier. Mine de rien elle trouvait ces gamins sympathiques et ressentait le besoin de les protéger. Après tout, ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait désormais.

C'est pour cela qu'après avoir découvert le secret de King Bradley et la menace qui pesait sur Ed, elle se précipita pour retrouver Alphonse. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, mais avant elle devait le mettre au courant de ce qu'elle avait appris.

Cependant, lorsque la lame transperça son corps, Martel se demanda si elle n'avait pas souhaité rejoindre la sécurité illusoire de cette armure simplement pour ne pas mourir seule.

_

* * *

_

C'est de plus en plus tristes les textes sur ce recueil, si je continue comme ça je vais devoir le passer en général au lieu d'humour. En même temps ça colle à mon humeur du moment...

_Pauvre Martel T_T_


	33. Les courses de Greed

**Titre**** : **Les courses de Greed**  
****Auteur**** :** laitue**  
****Personnages**** : **Martel, Dolchatte et Roa (mention de Greed)**  
****Rating**** : **K+**  
****Disclaimer**** : **Les chimères appartiennent à Greed qui appartient à Hiromu Arakawa**  
****Note ****: **Écrit pour la communauté multifandom avec pour thèmes croisés « désidérata » et « adulte », c'est la version initiale du drabble avant raccourcissement parce que je la trouve plus cool donc 110 mots ici.

* * *

Les bras chargés de paquets, les trois chimères pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du Devil's Nest. Dolchatte jeta un coup d'œil à son sac et esquissa un sourire.

« Je crois qu'on a tout, M'sieur Greed sera content.  
- Alcool, clopes, revues pornos... Roa c'est toi qui a l'argent du racket des commerces du quartier ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors c'est bon. Mais la prochaine fois, il ira faire ses courses tout seul.  
- Martel ! Ne dis pas ça. C'est notre boss, tu dois le respecter.  
- Ouais... Enfin un jour ou l'autre faudra bien qu'on lui dise que faire un caprice pour qu'on n'oublie pas de lui rapporter ses oursons en guimauve ça fait un peu gamin. »


	34. C'est de la dynamite ma cocotte !

**Titre : **C'est de la dynamite ma cocotte !**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Kimblee et Dolchatte**  
Rating : **K+**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Hiromu Arakawa, quant aux poules elles sont à qui les veut.**  
Note : **Écrit pour Hiryu-san qui a posté la 100éme review sur ce recueil. Elle voulait un texte mettant en scène Kimblee et Dolchatte au prise avec le retour des poules et une histoire de chaise. J'espère que ça te conviendra ^^

* * *

Profitant d'un moment de quiétude au sein du Devil's Nest, Dolchatte se prélassait en se balançant négligemment sur sa chaise. Il laissa échapper une bouffée de tabac et contempla le nuage de fumée qui s'élevait devant ses yeux. S'étirant en baillant, il songea à quel point il était agréable d'avoir l'occasion de ne rien faire et de pouvoir flemmarder sans entendre le moindre cri ou la moindre explosion. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Subitement troublé par une odeur inaccoutumée, Dolchatte se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en essayant de localiser la source de ce fumet. Mâchouillant le tuyau de sa pipe il se concentra un moment puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, se pencha en avant et lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Il cligna des yeux une fois. Puis deux. Non il ne rêvait pas : une poule se dandinait sous sa chaise d'une façon peu assurée. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils s'étaient débarrassé de tous ces satanés volatiles. La chimère soupira, il allait encore falloir faire la leçon à Tucker. En observant le gallinacé plus attentivement il fût pris d'un sentiment de pitié : l'animal tenait difficilement sur ses pattes et semblait respirer avec difficulté. Il s'interrogea un bref instant sur ce que l'autre cinglé avait bien pu faire à cette poule pour la mettre dans cet état avant de mettre un terme à ses réflexions en esquissant une grimace. Mieux valait ne pas savoir. Il tendit le bras dans sa direction mais interrompit rapidement son geste en fronçant les sourcils. La façon dont cette bête tremblait en le fixant d'un regard vide n'était vraiment pas naturelle. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Dolchatte bondit de son siège à la seconde même où la poule explosa.

Encore tout étourdi par l'explosion à laquelle il venait d'échapper, Dolchatte, étendu sur le sol, contemplait d'un air abasourdi les morceaux de bois agglutinés de plumes et de sang qui constituaient sa chaise il y avait deux minutes de cela. Il émit un grognement en frottant ses reins endoloris et tenta de se remettre debout. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur une paire de boots surmontées d'un pantalon écarlate. Redressant vivement la tête, il lança un regard furieux à Kimblee qui le fixait, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

« Finalement Tucker n'a pas tort. Elles ont du potentiel ces bestioles ! »


	35. I wanna be a rockstar

**Titre** : I wanna be a rockstar  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed, Al et Martel  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec pour thème « rock and roll »

* * *

Greed contemplait son otage, ravi.

« Mais vous voulez quoi ?  
- Ce que je veux ? Je veux tout ! Je veux l'argent, les femmes, la gloire, le pouvoir... »

Perplexe, Al fixa l'homonculus.

« Donc, en gros, vous voudriez être une sorte de rockstar ?  
- … »

**… …**

Une foule immense attendait fébrilement au pied de la scène du Devil's Nest lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent au son des hurlements hystériques des groupies. Greed brandit un poing victorieux et hurla :

« Vous êtes prêts à mettre le feu ? »

Au fond de la salle, Martel soupira.

« Je crois que c'est l'idée la plus débile qu'il ait eu. »


	36. Intouchable

**Titre**** : **Intouchable**  
****Auteur**** :** laitue**  
****Personnages**** : **Greed (+ mention des chimères)**  
****Disclaimer**** : **Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa (et elle est méchante de tuer sans pitié mes personnages préférés T_T )  
**Rating**** : **K+**  
****Note ****:**Double drabble écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots avec pour thème « Résistance »

* * *

Il était le Bouclier Ultime. Le seul homonculus capable de modifier l'organisation des molécules de carbone qui composaient son corps afin d'en transformer la structure en une armure invincible. Grâce à ce pouvoir il était impossible de le blesser. Quiconque osait l'attaquer était sûr de se briser les dents sur une surface aussi dure que le diamant. Et si jamais il était pris par surprise, sa capacité de régénération lui assurait de se remettre de ses blessures en quelques minutes. Sans oublier ses aptitudes au combat qui faisaient de lui un adversaire redoutable. Il était absolument imbattable.

**… …**

Du moins, c'est ce que Greed avait toujours cru. Évidemment il savait qu'il n'était pas immortel, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il le devienne. Mais il était néanmoins persuadé que la résistance incroyable de son armure de carbone lui garantirait de n'être jamais vaincu. Ainsi il avait fini par se sentir indestructible.

Cela changea lorsqu'il vit ses hommes tomber les uns après les autres. En massacrant ceux qu'il avait jusqu'à présent considérés comme des bien matériels, il sut que ses ennemis avaient réussi à le toucher en plein cœur.


End file.
